Matahari dan Bulan
by Ogami Benjiro II
Summary: Perang besar antar Hueco Mundo dan Soul Society sudah berlangsung satu abad lebih dan satu-satunya jalan menghentikan perang adalah dengan jalan pernikahan, Orihime sang putri terbuang rela menjadi pengantin Aizen demi kedamaian negerinya dan tak pernah mengira kalau cinta sejati akan hadir dihidupnya. WARNING :TYPO'S,OOC,OC,NO BAKU,EYD BERANTAKAN, DLL!chap 4Up! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Matahari dan Bulan_

 _Cahaya dan kegelapan_

 _Kedua hal yang tak pernah bisa bersatu, hanya dapat berdampingan dan melengkapi satu sama lain_

 _Bagiku sosoknya terlihat bersinar terang bagaikan matahari yang selalu memberikan sinar kehidupan_

 _Sedangkan diriku adalah mahkluk kegelapan yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik sinar rembulan_

~(-)-(-)~

 **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : Aizen x Orihime**

 **(AiHime)**

 **~ Matahari dan Bulan ~**

 **WARNING : TYPO'S, AU, OOC, OC, NO BAKU, EYD BERANTAKAN, CRACK PAIR, ALUR KADANG CEPAT DAN LAMBAT, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Seorang gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan menatap sendu serta sedih dari balik jendela tandunya sebuah desa yang hangus terbakar akibat menjadi medan perang melawan para _Hollow_ dan pandangan matanya terhenti pada sosok gadis kecil dalam balutan _Yukata_ merah muda polos yang sudah bercampur dengan darah dan tanah tergeletak dalam posisi tertelungkup mendekap sebuah boneka usang.

"Berhenti," perintahnya dengan nada suara agak keras.

Para pengawal pun menghentikan langkah kaki mereka dan seorang pengawal berdiri disamping tandu, "Ada apa Orihime- _sama_?" tanyanya dengan sopan dan penuh hormat.

"Bisakah kalian membantuku menguburkan jasad gadis kecil itu," tunjuk Orihime pada sosok gadis kecil yang tak jauh dari tandunya.

"Maafkan kami Orihime- _sama_ , tapi..."

"Aku mohon," pintanya dengan nada memohon dan sang pengawal pun luluh dengan permintaan sang Nona.

"Baik, akan kami lakukan untuk anda,"

Orihime tersenyum senang, "Terima kasih."

Beberapa pengawal langsung menggali tanah untuk menguburkan jasad gadis kecil itu berserta bonekanya sedangkan Orihime pergi memetik beberapa tangkai bunga untuk ditaruh diatas makam tapi saat hendak memetik bunga Sakura tanpa sengaja Orihime menemukan seorang pria bersurai cokelat panjang dalam balutan pakaian serba putih tengah bersandar dibawah pohon Sakura dengan tubuh terluka parah bahkan bisa Orihime lihat sebuah lubang besar di perutnya yang meneteskan darah segar, keadaannya sungguh mengkhawtirkan sekali.

"Anda tak apa?" Orihime berlari menghampiri pria asing itu dengan wajah panik, cemas bercampur takut.

Pria itu menatap tajam sosok Orihime yang menghampirinya, "Pergi! Jangan mendekat," bentaknya dingin.

Sebuah cahaya kuning ke emasan tiba-tiba melingkupi tubuh pria asing itu dan ternyata Orihime yang melakukannya, "Aku tak akan berbuat jahat pada anda, biarkan aku menolong," ujar Orihime dengan nada seramah mungkin.

Pria itu terdiam kaget karena tak menduga kalau gadis berpenampilan lemah itu memiliki kekuatan roh yang begitu menakjubkan juga dasyat. Perlahan-lahan seluruh luka ditubuh pria asing itu berangsur sembuh bahkan lubang besar didalam perutnya langsung menutup cepat sebuah hal yang menakjubkan bahkan para tim medis ahli serta handal miliknya dikerajaan tak mampu melakukan penyembuhan secepat ini.

Orihime tersenyum lega dan senang, "Luka anda sudah sembuh dan..."

"ORIHIME- _SAMA_!" teriak para pengawal dari kejauhan.

"Maaf aku harus pergi, para pengawal sudah mencariku," Orihime beranjak pergi meninggalkan pria itu namun satu tangannya di cengkeram erat membuatnya menoleh kebelakang menatap pria asing itu penuh tanya, "Kau tau siapa diriku?" tanya pria itu dengan nada penuh selidik.

"Tidak. Tapi siapapun anda, menolong seseorang yang tengah terluka bukanlah sebuah perbuatan salah," ujar Orihime.

"Sekalipun itu musuhmu,"

"Ya," ucap Orihime penuh keyakinan.

Senyuman miring menghiasi wajah pria asing itu dan menatap Orihime penuh arti, "Dan bisakah anda melepaskan cengkeraman tangan anda,"

Pria asing itu pun melepaskan cengkeramannya dan dengan cepat Orihime berlari menghampiri para pengawalnya tanpa menyadari kalau pria yang sudah ditolong tadi terus memandanginya penuh arti serta intens.

"Untuk kali ini aku melepaskanmu tapi tidak untuk yang selanjutnya, Orihime." Desisnya dengan seringai diwajah.

Sebuah lubang berukuran cukup besar terbentuk dibelakang tubuh pria itu lalu seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan iris _Emerald_ yang merupakan seorang _Espada_ keluar menghampiri pria bersurai cokelat panjang itu.

"Maafkan hamba karena datang terlambat," ucapnya penuh sesal.

"Dimana pasukanmu?" tanyanya.

"Mereka sedang berada digerbang perbatasan selatan menunggu perintah,"

"Tarik kembali semua pasukan dan kumpulkan seluruh _Espada_ karena ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan,"

"Baik, Aizen- _sama_."

Aizen pun masuk kedalam lubang hitam besar yang dibuatnya di ikuti pria bersurai hitam itu.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Gundukkan tanah dengan sebilah kayu diatasnya, makam gadis kecil yang ditemukan Orihime tadi tak lupa bunga Sakura yang dipetiknya tadi ditaruh diatas makam, Orihime menekuk kedua lulutnya membiarkan _Kimono-_ nya bersentuhan dengan tanah, kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada lalu matanya terpejam seraya melantukan doa dalam hati untuk kedamaian jiwa gadis kecil itu.

Setetes air mata menetes dari iris abu-abu milik Orihime, "Ma-maafkan aku..." isaknya.

"Hiiiikshh..." Orihime menangis kencang di depan makam gadis kecil itu.

Para pengawal yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa berdiri diam ikut merasa sedih untuk sang Nona. Mereka tahu kalau hati Orihime sangat baik dan lembut, walau berstatus sebagai seorang putri sekalipun putri yang terbuang karena keluarga kerajaan mengasingkannya setelah sang raja terdahulu wafat dan digantikan oleh Byakuya, kakak tiri Orihime sekaligus putra mahkota penerus kerajaan _Soul Society_.

Walaupun diperlakukan tak adil, diasingkan bahkan tak dianggap oleh keluarga istana tak pernah sedikitpun ia membenci keluarga kerajaan dan menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada serta ikhlas.

Kini setelah di usir dari istana dan gelar putrinya dicabut Orihime tinggal disebuah mansion besar milik keluarga sang ibu ditemani oleh beberapa puluh pelayan serta pengawal yang masih setia dan loyal pada mendiang sang ayah.

Nama marganya pun bergantai menggunakan nama keluarga milik sang ibu, Inoue karena ia tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan nama Kuchiki dibelakang namanya.

"Orihime- _sama_ , ayo kita pulang sebentar lagi hari sudah sore,"

Orihime menyeka air matanya dengan kedua tangan, "Baiklah,"

Selama perjalan pulang Orihime terlihat termenung menatap indahnya langit sore yang berwarna orange sama seperti warna rambutnya yang didapatkan dari mendiang sang ibu. Air matanya harus kembali menetes tak kala melewati sebuah desa dimana para penduduknya terlihat kelaparan menambah rasa bersalah dihati andai saja perang ini bisa dihentikan dan seluruh penduduk bisa hidup dengan tenang serta damai Orihime rela melakukan apapun sekalipun harus mengorbankan nyawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hueco Mundo_ sebuah tempat gersang dan bertandus karena sejauh mata memandang hanya akan terlihat hamparan gurun pasir tanpa ada satupun pepohon hijau terlihat tumbuh dan kalau ada tanaman itu hanya berupa pohon mati tanpa adanya daun sehelai pun karena ditempat ini pepohanan ataupun bunga-bunga tak dapat tumbuh karena tak ada matahari hanya ada sebuah bulan besar yang bersinar menyinari _Hueco Mundo_ selama ribuan tahun ini, mengingat _Hueco Mundo_ adalah tempat tinggal para pada _Hollow_ , _Menos_ atau _Gillian_ , _Arrancar_ , _Aducjhas_ , _Vasto Lorde_ atau biasa disebut sebagai _Espada_ sebuah evolusi tertinggi dari pada _Hollow_ musuh dari para _Shinigami_ penghuni kerajaan _Soul Society_.

Di tempat yang di kenal sebagai kerajaan kegelapan ini atau _Las Noches_ di pimpin oleh mantan komandan _Gotei_ tiga belas yang beberapa ratus tahun lalu berkhianat lalu mendirikan kerajaan sendiri bahkan mampu menciptkan _Espada_ sebuah evolusi tertinggi dari _Hollow_ yang kekuatannya setara dengan para komandan _Gotei_ tiga belas, Sousuke Aizen.

Sosok Aizen sendiri sangat gagah dengan rambut cokelat yang ditata ke belakang memiliki wajah tampan nan menawan namun pandangan matanya terlihat dingin serta tajam. Tak hanya para penghuni _Hueco Mundo_ yang takut serta segan pada sosok Aizen, bahkan pihak kerajaan _Soul Society_ takut karena Aizen berserta pasukan _Espada_ -nya mampu mengalahkan seluruh Komandan _Gotei_ tiga belas bahkan memporak-porandakan divisi nol, membuat sekarat seluruh anggota divisi kelas elit tersebut karena pihak _Soul Society_ mengibarkan bendera perang dengan menyerang _Hueco Mundo_ untuk merebut _Hogyoku_ atau bisa dibilang bola kehancuran dari tangan Aizen.

 _Hogyoku_ sendiri adalah sebuah bole kecil, berwarna ungu kebiruan yang tersusun dari unsur khusus yang dianggap mampu untuk menghilangkan batasan antara _Shinigami_ dan _Hollow_ , membuat suatu ras memperoleh kekuatan dari yang lainnya. Meski, kekuatan sejati dari _Hogyoku_ adalah kemampuan untuk merasakan perasaan dari lingkungan disekitarnya dan mewujdukan keinginan terdalam mereka.

Hanya ada dua _Hogyoku_ di dunia ini yang satu berada ditangan Sousuke Aizen sedangkan yang satunya belum diketahui sama sekali dan masih banyak orang mencarinya namun belum bisa menemukannya. Karena kemampuan sejati dari _Hogyoku_ adalah kemampuan untuk menyerap keinginan orang disekitar dan mewujudkan keinginan orang itu menjadi kenyataan.

Dan hampir satu abad berlalu peperangan terjadi antara kerajaan _Hueco Mundo_ dan _Soul Society_ untuk memperebutkan daerah kekuasaan juga bola itu karena memiliki kekuatan dasyat dan sudah banyak korban berjatuhan dari perang berkepanjangan ini dan tidak ada satu-pun dari kedua belah pihak berniat untuk menghentikan peperangan. Isak tangis kesedihan karena kehilangan para anggota keluarga karena perang selalu terdengar hampir setiap hari dan asap pembakaran dari jasad para _Shinigami_ yang gugur selalu menghiasi langit _Soul Society_.

Banyak orang berharap serta berdoa agar perang panjang ini berkesudahan juga berakhir agar tidak membawa bencana juga kesedihan mendalam untuk orang-orang karena harus merasa kehilangan orang-orang yang mereka cintai. Dan sepertinya para dewa mendengar setiap doa mereka yang mengharapkan kedamaian untuk negeri ini karena beberapa waktu lalu _Hueco Mundo_ mengusulkan perjanjian damai dengan _Soul Society._

Sang Raja penguasa Negeri kegalapan itu meminta menikah dengan seorang putri yang memiliki ciri-ciri rambut bewarna orange kecokelatan panjang, iris mata berwarna abu-abu dan memiliki senyuman seindah mentari dan ciri-ciri itu dimiliki oleh Orihime sang putri terbuang, sebagai perjanjian damai serta kerjasama dua kerajaan mengingat saat ini kerajaan _Soul Society_ sendiri tengah berperang melawan para _Quincy_ dan pendeta suci yang melakukan kudeta ingin menguasai kerajaan roh tersebut. Dan perjanjian yang ditawarkan pihak _Hueco Mundo_ bagi mereka seperti angin segar sekaligus badai dan mereka hanya diberi waktu empat puluh delapan jam untuk memberikan jawaban.

"Kyoraku, sampaikan surat perintah dariku untuk Orihime dan katakan kalau ini adalah tugasnya sebagai seorang putri _Soul Society_." Titah sang Raja.

"Baik, Yang mulia." Sahutnya.

Saat Kyoraku datang bersama dengan Gin sang perdana menteri ke kediamannya membuat Orihime kaget dan tak menduga kalau pihak kerajaan akan datang. Orihime menyambut dan menjamu keduanya dengan sangat baik mengingat keduanya adalah pejabat kerajaan.

"Apa yang membuat Tuan-Tuan datang ke kediaman kecilku," ujar Orihime.

Kyoraku memberikan sebuah gulungan surat dengan lambang kerajaan di depannya, "Ini adalah surat perintah Raja untuk anda,"

Orihime langsung membukanya kemudian membacanya, sesaat kedua iris abu-abunya melebar sesaat lalu tersenyum kecil menatap kedua pejabat istana didepannya, "Aku bukanlah seorang putri lagi dan tak pantas menjadi pendamping Raja _Hueco Mundo_ yang gagah itu," tolak Orihime halus.

"Aku mohon padamu, Nona Orihime. Hanya kau satu-satunya harapan kami semua, apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu bahkan menyerahkan nyawaku sekalipun aku rela," Kyoraku bersimpuh didepan Orihime sedangkan Gin hanya tesenyum melihat aksi ketua Komandan _Gotei_ tiga belas itu.

"Keselamatan seluruh rakyat _Soul Society_ ada ditanganmu, aku mohon padamu pertimbangkanlah keputusanmu," sambung Gin mencoba membantu Kyoraku membujuk Orihime.

Gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan ini tersenyum kecil, "Angkatlah kepalamu, Kyoraku- _san_ , kau tak pantas merendahkan dirimu padaku yang hanya seorang rakyat jelata, akan memenuhi perintah sang raja,"

Wajah Kyoraku tersenyum senang, "Terima kasih, Nona Orihime. Kau dewi penyelamat negeri ini,"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, tapi sebelunya Tuan perdana menteri bolehkan aku meminta beberapa hal pada raja dan bisa kau sampaikan padanya," Orihime melirik ke arah Gin penuh arti.

"Silahkan Nona dengan senang hati aku akan mendengarnya juga menyampaikannya pada Raja," Gin tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih."

Gin mendengarkan keinginan Orihime sebagai balasan pengorbanan gadis itu pada negeri roh tesebut. Gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan ini meminta pihak kerajaan _Soul Society_ membantu beberapa desa yang tengah mengalami kelaparan dan membantu perekenomian desa-desa kecil di sekitar _Rokungai_. Jika menikahi penguasa kerajaan kegalapan itu bisa membuat kehidupan di _Soul Society_ menjadi damai Orihime rela dan tak akan menyesali keputusannya sama sekali.

Setelah berpamitan pada seluruh pelayannya, Gin dan Kyoraku langsung mengantar Orihime ke gerbang perbatasan karena hanya tinggal lima jam lagi waktu yang diberikan Aizen habis, saat tiba di gerbang perbatasan seorang _Espada_ bersurai hitam bermata _Emerald_ berdiri menunggu dan dibelakangnya bisa Kyoraku lihat ribuan _Hollow_ , _Adjuchas_ serta _Menos Grande_ berbaris rapih menunggu perintah sang komandan.

"Apakah perlu membawa pasukan sebanyak ini hanya untuk menjemput seorang gadis," sindir Gin menatap tajam puluhan barisan para _Hollow_ dibelakang Ulquiorra.

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, jika kalian tak bisa menerima perjanjian damai yang Aizen- _sama_ tawarkan," tukas Ulquiorra dengan ekspresi datar.

Gin terkekeh pelan, "Tapi, kami sudah bawakan Orihime,"

Orihime berjalan maju menghampiri Ulquiorra dengan wajah dibuat setenang mungkin walau kenyataannya saat ini Orihime sangat takut hingga kedua kakinya gemetaran saat berjalan.

Iris _Emerald_ Ulquiorra menatap tubuh Orihime dari atas sampai bawah, "Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kalau gadis ini adalah yang Aizen- _sama_ maksud dan kalian tidak menipu kami," ujar Ulquiorra penuh curiga.

Kyoraku terlihat geram dan ingin meninju wajah _Espada_ sombong itu, "Bukankah Aizen mengatakan kalau menginginkan gadis cantik bersurai orange kecokelatan panjang dengan iris abu-abu dan kini kami sudah membawakannya," teriak Gin kesal.

"Dari segi fisik memang sesuai tapi ada satu hal lagi yang harus aku pastikan," Ulquiorra menarik pedangnya lalu memotong tangan kirinya semua terlihat kaget dan panik apalagi Orihime yang tubuhnya gemeteran hebat melihat _Espada_ bermata _Emerald_ itu mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Jika kau memang gadis itu, kau pasti bisa menyembuhkan luka ditanganku," ujar Ulquiorra penuh keyakinan.

"Jangan bercanda Ulquiorra, mana mungkin dia bisa melakukannya," teriak Kyoraku.

"Kalau dia tak bisa melakukannya, apa yang kau lakukan?" timpal Gin.

"Membunuhnya dan menyerang kalian," sahut Ulquiorra dingin.

Kyoraku dan Gin ikut merasa tegang sekaligus takut karena mana mungkin Orihime memiliki kekuatan sedasyat itu mengingat sejak kecil tak pernah sekalipun berlatih atau mempelajari ilmu _Shinigami_.

Dengan sedikit ragu dan takut Orihime mengarahkan kedua tangannya tepat ke arah Ulquiorra dan sebuah cahaya kuning ke emasan melingkupi tangan Ulquiorra dan ajaibnya tangan yang tadi putus kini tumbuh kembali sebuah hal yang tak mungkin dilakukan oleh siapapun di kerajaan roh ini sekalipun orang itu berlevel komandan tertinggi.

Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil dan merasa yakin kalau Orihime adalah gadis yang Aizen maksud, tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia langsung menggendong lalu membawa Orihime ke istana dengan menggunakan jurus cepat miliknya.

"Sepertinya kita kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga." Gumam Gin dengan nada sedikit kecewa karena baru mengetahui kekuatan istimewa dan dasyat yang dimiliki Orihime pantas saja jika Aizen menginginkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan hari ini adalah pernikahan sang penguasa _Hueco Mundo_ , Aizen dengan mantan tuan putri kerajaan _Soul Society_ sebagai perjanjian damai juga kerjasama antar kedua kerajaan. Seharusnya ini adalah saat-saat terindah sekaligus membahagiakan untuk Orihime tapi tak ada satupun dari keluarganya ataupun pihak _Soul Society_ hadir menjadi saksi di hari pernikahannya.

"Haah~" Orihime menghela nafas kasar.

Iris abu-abunya menatap datar penampilannya dalam cermin. Bibir tipisnya yang sehari-hari pucat kini sudah menjadi merah menggoda bahkan rambut panjangnya digelung keatas memperlihatkan leher janjangnya dengan sebuah kalung putih berliontin berlian merah melingkari leher, cadar transparan dipakainya diatas kepala dan tak ketinggalan sebuket bunga Lilly putih digeganggamnya kuat-kuat.

Tak lama setelah sampai dikerajaan ini Orihime langsung dibawa ke sebuah kamar dan tak lama para pelayan yang merupakan para _Adjuchas_ wanita mendandaninya secantik mungkin bahkan gaun pengantin cantik nan mewah pas dengan ukurannya sudah disiapkan oleh mereka dan Orihime benar-benar dibuat kaget karena tak mengira kalau pernikahannya akan secepat ini bahkan dirinya belum ada satu hari menginjakkan kakinya ditempat ini dan melihat wajah Aizen saja belum dan wajahnya seperti apa, karena dirinya pernah mendengar dari segelintir orang kalau sosok penguasa _Heuco Mundo_ itu begitu menyeramkan dengan banyak gigi tajam serta memiliki cakar juga wajahnya pun mengerikan.

Tapi sekalipun Orihime menikahi seorang monster kejam dan menyeramkan, ia tak akan lari ataupun menyesalinya sama sekali karena ini sudah keputusannya dari awal menerima pernikahan politik yang ditawarkan pihak _Soul Society_ demi kedamaian serta kesejahteraan kerajaan kecil peninggalan sang ayah yang kini tampuk kekuasaan berada ditangan kakak satu ayah namun berbeda ibu, Sora.

Pintu kamar ruang rias terdengar terbuka, seorang _Espada_ cantik bersurai hijau panjang bergelombang mengenakan long dress putih dengan garis hitam diujung gaunnya menyembul masuk, "Selamat datang di kerajaan ini Orihime- _sama_." Ia membungkuk memberi hormah pada sang calon ratu.

Orihime melirik ke arahnya lalu tersenyum kecil, "Perkenalkan nama hama Nelliel, salah satu pelayan di kerajaan ini dan akan menjadi pelayan pribadi anda nantinya." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri serta tugasnya.

"Aizen- _sama s_ udah menunggu anda. Mari kita pergi Orihime- _sama_." Nelliel mengulurkan tangan kanannya namun Orihime diam tak menanggapi ajakan Nellei dan masih diam di depan cermin menatap gelisah penampilannya.

"A-pa aku sudah terlihat cantik?" tanya Orihime gugup karena tak percaya diri dengan penampilannya padahal para pelayan _Adjuchas_ wanita sudah mendandaninya lebih dari dua jam.

Senyuman kecil mengembang diwajah _Espada_ bersurai hijau ini, ditatapnya pantulan wajah sang calon ratu dalam cermin, "Anda adalah pengantin tercantik di dunia ini, hamba yakin Aizen- _sama_ pasti suka dan jatuh hati melihat penampilan anda."

Orihime tampak tersenyum dengan kedua pipi merona, "Te-terima kasih, Nelliel."

"Sama-sama,"

Nelliel mengulurkan tangan kembali disertai senyuman lebar, "Mari, Orihime- _sama_ ,"

"Ya." Orihime meraih tangan Nelliel dengan senang hati lalu mengikuti langkah kaki _Espada_ cantik itu keluar kamar.

Saat berjalan kedua kaki Orihime terasa berat ketika melangkah keluar, bukan karena gaun yang dikenakannya atau sepatu tinggi yang dipakainya melainkan karena rasa gugup, takut, cemas ketiganya bercampur aduk menjadi satu membuat tubuhnya merasa tegang juga berat.

Nelliel diam-diam memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Orihime dari ujung matanya, "Hamba tahu pasti saat ini Orihime- _sama_ pasti tengah merasa gugup dan dulu hamba juga merasakan yang saat ini tengah anda rasakan," Nelliel berbagi cerita dan pengalamannya sewaktu menikah dengan sang suami dulu, hal ini dilakukan Nelliel untuk membuat hati Orihime sedikit tenang dan menghilangkan rasa cemas serta gugup dihati.

"Hamba yakin, Aizen- _sama_ pasti bisa membahagiakan anda," kata Nelliel penuh keyakinan.

Orihime hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menatap _Espada_ disampingnya seraya berharap apa yang dikatakan Nelliel benar terjadi kalau pria itu bisa membuat ia bahagia dan tak menyiksanya nantinya.

Nelliel mengatar Orihime ke altar pernikahan karena disana sang Raja beserta pendeta sudah menunggu sang pengantin cantik bersurai orange kecokelatan ini, seorang tuan putri yang terbuang di kerajaan _Soul Society_.

Orihime menghela nafas cepat dan berusaha meneteralkan debaran jantungnya saat ini yang terus berdetak cepat. Saat Orihime datang langsung menjadi pusat perhatian dan semua mata memandang lurus ke arahnya, menambah rasa gugup dan takutnya saja.

" _Tenang Orihime. Tenang. Semuanya pasti berjalan lancar." Batin Orihime._

Dengan langkah kaki sedikit gemetar Orihime berjalan seorang diri diatas altar tanpa ada yang mendampingi namun ada dua orang _Adjuchas_ berparas cantik berjalan didepan menaburkan bunga mawar merah, sementara itu Aizen berdiri gagah disamping sang pendeta menunggu. Iris _Hazel_ milik sang raja _Hueco Mundo_ menatap tajam serta intens pada Orihime dan itu membuatnya gugup, takut dan gemetar.

Jantung Orihime berdegup kencang karena sosok Aizen sendiri bisa dikatakan sangat tampan juga gagah dalam balutan tuxedo hitam dan sosoknya yang selama ini diceritakan oleh orang-orang salah besar karena pria yang tengah berdiri menatapnya sangat tampan dan menawan hati.

Satu alis Orihime terangkat karena menyadari kalau sang pengantin pria mengenakan tuxedo hitam bukan berwarna putih seperti yang dikenakannya saat ini. Hitam dan putih. Kedua warna yang terlihat kontras dan berbeda. Sebenarnya Orihime ingin bertanya mengapa Aizen memakai tuxedo hitam bukan putih tapi bibirnya terkatup rapat karena saat ini sedang prosesi pernikahan dan tak lucu jika pernikahan harus ditunda karena sang mempelai pria mengganti jasnya karena warnanya tidak serasi dengan sang pengantin wanita.

Proses upacara pernikahan berjalan cepat dan khidmat, semua orang yang hadir terlihat tenang mengikuti setiap acara namun setelah Aizen memberikan ciuman pernikahan yang terasa dalam, tak lama terdengar suara riuh disertai isak tangis dari para pelayan yang menyaksikan prosesi pernikahan.

"Aizen- _sama_ , Orihime- _sama_." Teriak Nelliel haru.

 _Espada_ cantik ini terlihat senang bahkan meneteskan air melihat sang Tuan menikah dan memiliki pendamping yang sangat cantik juga manis. Cita-cita dan keinginannya melihat sang sang raja memiliki seorang istri kini terkabul dan menjadi kenyataan.

"Kami semua ikut bahagia dengan pernikahan anda, Aizen- _sama_." Isak Nelliel dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia.

Pernikahan yang terjadi hari ini bisa dibilang berbau politik karena pihak _Soul Society_ sengaja menikahkan Orihime dengan Aizen demi kelangsungan negeri para roh itu sekaligus meminta perlindungan Aizen dari serangan para _Quincy_ karena hanya Aizen dan anak buahnya saja yang mampu menandingi kerajaan yang dipimpin Yhwach itu. Tak ada pesta pernikahan yang digelar setelah upacara pernikahan mengingat Aizen dan anak buahnya harus pergi ke perbatasan membantu pihak _Soul Society_ melawan dan memukul mundur pasukan _Quincy_ karena tak lama setelah kepergian Orihime ke _Hueco Mundo_ , para _Quincy_ dan para pendeta suci datang menyerang mengakibatkan salah satu Komanda tewas, Juushiro Ukitake melindungi sang Raja.

Aizen langsung melepas jas hitamnya dan berganti pakaian mengenakan jubah putih panjang baju kebesaran kerajaan _Hueco Mundo_ atau bisa dibilang _Lash Noches_ dan diluar gerbang istana ribuan anak buahnya berupa _Hollow_ , _Adjcuhas_ serta _Menos Grande_ menunggu dengan di komandoi para _Espada_ dan selama dirinya pergi istana dijaga ketat serta dipasang perisai khusus agar tak ada satupun _Shinigami_ , _Quincy_ atau bahkan para pendeta suci tidak bisa masuk dan menyerang istana selagi dirinya tak ada.

Orihime ikut mengantar kepergian sang suami ke medan perang bersama dengan Nelliel, "Tunggu, Aizen- _sama_." Teriak Orihime seraya berlari menghampiri Aizen.

"Ada apa?" Aizen melirik tajam sang istri yang terlihat berlari kecil menghampiri.

Orihime memakaikan sebuah gelang kain berwarna merah ditangan kanan Aizen, "Aku berharap serta berdoa anda dan seluruh pasukan bisa pulang dengan selamat hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan." Ucap Orihime penuh harap disertai rasa cemas.

"Terima kasih." Azien mengecup singkat kening sang istri kemudian pergi menghilang masuk kedalam lubang hitam besar yang dibuatnya.

Baru juga Orihime menikah dan belum ada satu jam statusnya berubah dari seorang gadis menjadi seorang istri tapi kini sudah ditinggal pergi sang suami ke medan perang. Kepergian Aizen sendiri membantu pihak _Soul Society_ memukul mundur para _Quincy_.

Dan setelah mengantarkan kepergian Aizen berserta pasukannya, Nelliel mengantar sang Ratu ke kamarnya.

"Ini kamar Aizen- _sama_ ," Nelliel mempersilahkan Orihime masuk.

Iris abu-abu Orihime menatap kagum dan kaget kamar Aizen, "Besar dan mewah," seru Orihime.

"Aizen- _sama_ memiliki selera yang bagus dan semua barang-barang dikamar ini berkualitas nomor satu," Nelliel membuka sebuah lemari berpintu empat yang memperlihatkan banyak gaun putih panjang pakaian ciri khas kerajaan _Hueco Mundo_ juga pakaian tidur tipis berbahan sutra kualitas terbaik terpajang rapih di sampingnya, "Semua sesuai ukuran anda," ujar Nelliel dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Te-terima kasih,"

Orihime bernafas lega dalam hati karena selama perjalan ke _Hueco Mundo_ , ia berpikir akan tinggal didalam penjara besi dengan tangan serta kakinya terikat rantai tapi pemikiran buruknya salah besar karena Aizen serta seluruh pelayan istana memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik serta sopan.

"Kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu Nelliel, terima kasih untuk hari ini,"

"Aizen- _sama_ sudah memerintahkanku untuk selalu melayanimu hingga anda terjaga dan aku harus menjalankannya,"

Orihime menghela nafas berat, "Kalau begitu bantu aku melepaskan gaun ini," pinta Orihime.

"Baik, Orihime- _sama_."

Sepertinya di istana ini Orihime benar-benar diperlakukan bak seorang putri bahkan sangat dimanja sebuah hal yang tak bisa didapatkannya saat berada di istana mengingat sejak kecil dirinya selalu disisihkan pihak keluarga kerajaan karena tak memiliki kekuatan roh dan bertubuh lemah.

Tapi diam-diam tanpa orang ketahui kalau Orihime memiliki kekuatan terpendam bak dewi karena didalam tubuhnya terdapat _Hogyoku_ sumber kehidupannya yang selama ini dicari oleh banyak orang. Orihime terlahir dengan tubuh lemah bahkan nyaris mati dan demi menyelamatkannya sang ibu menanamkan _Hogyoku_ ke tubuhnya, tak ada siapapun yang mengetahuinya termasuk mendiang sang ayah, Raja _Soul Society_ terdahulu.

Gadis cantik bersurai orange kecokelatan dengan iris abu-abu terlihat berdiri menengadahkan wajah menatap bulan dari depan balkon kamar. Gaun tidur berwarna satin yang dikenakannya berkibar terkena hembusan angin, iris abu-abunya menatap dalam serta sendu bulan purnama yang terlihat bersinar terang menerangi gelapnya _Hueco Mundo_ , tangannya terkepal erat di depan dada, "Aizen- _sama_." Panggilnya lirih.

"Ini seminggu berlalu tapi kenapa anda belum pulang bahkan memberi kabar pun tidak." Orihime bermenolog seorang diri dan hanya hembusan angin yang menemani serta mendengar.

Disetiap kata-kata Orihime terselip nada rindu dan cemas untuk penguasa _Hueco Mundo_ itu, karena bagaimana pun kini ia adalah istri Aizen, bukan hal aneh jika kini Orihime merasa rindu juga kesepian ditinggal sang suami. Walau pernikahan mereka berdua berbau politik dan demi kepentingan _Soul Society_ tapi didalam hati dirinya sudah bertekat bulat akan menjadi istri yang baik dan melayani sang suami karena janji yang diucapkan didepan pendeta bukanlah bohong atau sekedar ucapan saja.

"Orihime- _sama_ , makan malam sudah siap." Ucap seorang _Arrancar_ wanita berpakaian pelayan.

Orihime membalikkan tubuhnya cepat menatap datar _Arrancar_ wanita itu yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah menunduk hormat, "Aku ingin makan di kamar." Pinta Orihime kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Baik, akan hamba siapkan." _Arrancar_ wanita ini langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Orihime duduk di sofa panjang berukuran besar berwarna merah marun dengan meja kecil berbentuk oval transparan didepannya dan setangkai bunga mawar merah terpajang indah didalam vas bunga kaca. Untuk beberapa saat Orihime memandang penuh arti bunga mawar diatas meja lalu tangannya terulur kedepan meraihnya kemudian menghirup dalam-dalam aroma bunga yang memiliki arti dari cinta, cantik, aku cinta padamu, rasa hormat, keberanian itu dan setelah menghirupnya perasaan Orihime menjadi lebih tenang.

Setiap pagi para pelayan selalu mengganti bunga Mawar itu dengan yang baru, entah dari mana mereka mendapatkannya, mengingat tak ada satupun tumbuhan yang tumbuh disini. Pernah sekali Orihime bertanya dari mana asal bunga mawar itu dan betapa terkejutnya kalau bunga indah itu adalah pemberian Aizen karena sang Raja memerintahkan mereka untuk selalu menaruh setangkai bunga Mawar segar didalam kamar. Terkejut dan senang Orihime mengetahui hal itu, karena ternyata sang suamu begitu perhatian juga romantis padahal penampilan Aizen terlihat dingin juga kejam tapi kita tak bisa menilai seseorang hanya dari balik penampilannya saja.

Orihime mendekap erat bunga Mawar itu, _"Terima kasih atas bunganya Aizen-sama." Batin Orihime senang._

Orihime terlalu asik dengan lamunan serta dunianya sendiri hingga tak menyadari kalau Nelliel datang dan kini tengah menghidangkan makan malam diatas meja, "Apakah anda sedang memikirkan Aizen- _sama_." Seru Nelliel membuat gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan ini terlonjak kaget dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Nelliel tersenyum geli melihat reaksi terkejut dari Orihime dan ternyata tebakannya benar, "Maaf jika hamba menggagetkan anda. Makan malam sudah siap, silahkan dinikmati." Nelliel menaruh serbet putih diatas paha Orihime lalu berdiri disamping sang ratu menunggu serta menemaninya makan malam hingga selesai karena memang ini sudah tugasnya.

Iris abu-abu Orihime memandang tak selera masakan yang tersaji diatas meja, ia pun menatap Nelliel, "Aku tak berselera makan." Akunya.

"Anda harus tetap makan. Hamba tak ingin Aizen- _sama_ marah saat pulang nanti karena Ratunya terlihat kurus dan tak terurus." Omel Nelliel.

"Tapi..." Orihime menggantungkan kalimatnya atau lebih tepatnya takut melanjutkan perkataan karena ditatap Nelliel.

Orihime mendesah cepat dan meraih sendok, "Baiklah aku akan makan." Orihime menyerah dan memilih untuk menyantap makan malamnya walau dengan terpaksa karena takut Nelliel marah padanya. Hanya _Espada_ bersurai hijau ini saja yang dekat, akrab dengan Orihime bahkan sering memarahi sang ratu jika telat makan atau kurang istirahat dan Orihime sendiri tak merasa marah ataupun terganggu dengan sikap Nelliel walau statusnya sebagai pelayan pribadinya tapi Orihime sendiri sudah menggap Nelliel seperti seorang teman.

Setelah makan malam Orihime kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya berdiri di depan balkon memandangi bulan kegiatan yang selama seminggu ini dilakukan Orihime disini karena tak ada hal yang bisa ia kerjakan mengingat Nelliel selalu melarangnya keluar dari istana padahal Orihime ingin melihat pemandangan disekitar _Hueco Mundo_.

Orihime ketiduran di balkon dan tak mengetahui kalau sang suami telah pulang dari perang, hal pertama yang ingin Aizen lakukan adalah bertemu sang istri dan melihat gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu apakah baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula tersaji hangat diatas meja, seorang pria bersurai cokelat dengan tatanan rambut ke belakang duduk santai di kursi, kedua iris _Hazel_ miliknya menatap fokus seorang gadis cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan panjang yang tengah tertidur lelap dalam balutan mini dress berwarna putih satin di sampingnya.

Jari jemarinya menyentuh lembut wajah gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu yang kini sudah berstatus sebagai istrinya sekaligus Ratu dikerajaannya, _Lash Noches_.

" _Akhirnya aku mendapatkan dirimu, Hime." Batinya senang._

Aizen jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada sosok Orihime yang menurutnya sangat cantik dan memiliki kelembutan hati serta kekuatan dasyat tak terduga bak seorang dewi. Dengan memiliki Orihime menurutnya adalah sebuah keberuntungan untuk dirinya juga kerajaan ini.

"Nghh..." Lenguh Orihime pelan.

Tubuh Orihime menggeliyat pelan, tak lama kedua matanya terbuka menampilkan iris abu-abunya.

Aizen tersenyum senang melihat sang istri sudah bangun.

Orihime duduk menyandar di sandaran ranjang dan iris abu-abunya melihat sekeliling ruangan dan merasa kaget sekaligus senang melihat sosok sang suami tengah duduk disampingnya, "Anda sudah pulang, Aizen-sama,"

"Hn,"

"Bagaimana perang diperbatasan apakah keadaan kerajaan _Soul Society_ baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas.

"Aku berhasil memukul mundur pasukan Quincy walau membutuhkan waktu cukup lama,"

Orihime tersenyum lega, "Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku senang mendengarnya dan melihat anda baik-baik saja,"

"Mengapa kau tertidur di balkon? Apakah kau tak nyaman dengan kamar ini,"

Orihime menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya berdiri sebentar memandangi bulan,"

"Apa kau merasa bosan berada disini?"

"Sedikit karena aku tak di ijinkan pergi keluar istana,"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan,"

Wajah berbinar senang, "Benarkah?" tanya Orihime memastikan.

"Seorang Raja tak akan pernah berbohong," ujarnya dengan penuh ketegasan.

Sesaat Orihime terpana juga terpesona menatap wajah Aizen yang menurutnya jika dilihat dari dekat sangat tampan juga menawan, jika diluar sana mengatakan sosok Aizen menyeramkan bak monster itu pasti hanyalah karangan mereka saja agar tak ada satu pun gadis yang mau dengan penguasa _Hueco Mundo_ ini.

"Terima kasi..."

 **KRUCUUK~**

Perut Orihime berbunyi keras.

Wajah Orihime merah padam bak kepiting rebus, dengan gerakkan cepat Orihime langsung menundukkan wajahnya dalam, "Ma-maafkan a-aku A-Aizen- _sama_..." cicit Orihime malu.

Aizen terkekeh kecil dan merasa gemas melihat tingkah Orihime yang menurutnya lucu, "Aku akan menyuruh pelayan membawakan makanan untukmu setelah kau membersihkan diri," Aizen duduk dipinggir ranjang memandang intens wajah sang istri, "Setelah selesai makan aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat,"

Orihime mengangguk tanda mengerti juga setuju karena tak mungkin ia menolak setiap ajakan yang menurutnya seperti perintah karena kini dirinya adalah milik Aizen selamanya sekaligus tahanan pria tampan bermata _Hazel_ tersebut.

Disaat Orihime tengah menikmati statsusnya sebagai seorang Ratu dan kehidupannya bersama sang suami di _Hueco Mundo_ , pihak kerajaan _Soul Society_ merasa keputusan mereka salah menikahkan dan menyerahkan Orihime pada Aizen karena mereka baru mengetahui kalau gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu memiliki kekuatan dasyat yang tak dimiliki siapapun dikerajaan roh ini sekaligus pemilik _Hogyoku_ , bola kehancuran yang selama ini dicari banyak orang termasuk Byakuya sang Raja _Soul Society_.

"Akan kudapatkan _Hogyoku_ dan menghidupkanmu kembali, Hisana."

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : Aizen x Orihime**

 **(AiHime)**

 **~ Moon and Sun ~**

 **WARNING : TYPO'S, OOC SUPER AKUT, OC, NO BAKU, EYD AMBURADUL,CRAK PAIR, ALUR KADANG CEPAT DAN LAMBAT, DLL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Sudah setengah bulan Orihime menikah dengan Aizen, Raja _Hueco Mundo_ dan tinggal di istana megahnya juga menikmati status barunya sebagai seorang Ratu sekaligus istri dari pria bersurai cokelat tersebut. Walau bisa dikatakan sebagai suami istri tapi sampai saat ini Aizen belum menyentuh Orihime dalam artian khusus hanya sebatas memeluk dan menciumnya tak lebih, Orihime tak berani bertanya karena malu juga merasa kurang pantas jika menanyakan hal itu pada sang suami, pernah terlintas dibenaknya kalau Aizen tidak tertarik dengan dirinya mungkin dirinya kurang cantik, sexy mengingat banyak wanita cantik serta berpenampilan sangat menarik didekat sang suami.

"Apa kau tak suka dengan masakan para pelayan?" tanya Aizen karena sejak tadi memperhatikan Orihime yang terus mangaduk-aduk makanannya.

"Ti-tidak,"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakannya. Apa kau ingin makan yang lain?" tawar Aizen.

"Tidak perlu, masakan ini sangat enak," Orihime memasukkan satu sendok penuh sup daging dan kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

"Makanlah yang banyak, aku tak mau kau terlihat kurus seperti kekurangan makan,"

"Ya." Sahut Orihime.

Sebenarnya Orihime tidak berselera sama sekali untuk makan karena ada hal yang tengah dipikirkannya yaitu mengenai hubungannya dengan sang suami yang bisa dibilang tak ada kemajuan sama sekali bahkan mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua mengingat Aizen sangat sibuk mengurus masalah kerajaan tak jarang pria bermata _Hazel_ itu pergi keperbatasan melihat keadaan disana serta anak buahnya yang bertugas berjaga. Memang apa yang dilakukan oleh Aizen adalah menjalankan tugasnya menjadi Raja di kerajaan ini, memastikan tidak ada hal berbahaya atau ancaman dari musuh di kerajaannya walau _Hueco Mundo_ bisa dibilang kerajaan _Hollow_ tempat tinggal serta berkumpulnya mahkluk penghisap roh tapi sebagian dari mereka sudah berevolusi menjadi _Arrancar_ berkat bantuan dari Aizen, bentuk dari _Arrancar_ hampir mirip seperti manusia namun mereka memiliki topeng _Hollow_ serta lubang ditubuh menandakan kalau mereka bukan manusia. Para _Arrancar_ hidup seperti manusia pada umumnya mereka makan makanan yang sama seperti dimakan manusia tapi mereka bisa menghisap roh untuk kebutuhan energi kehidupan bahkan kini sebagian _Arrancar_ menikah dan memiliki keluarga serta keturunan walau awalnya hal ini banyak ditentang karena tidak mencerminkan sebagai _Hollow_ mahkluk penghisap roh dimana cara mereka berkembang serta berevolusi adalah saling membunuh untuk mendapatkan kekuatan tapi hal itu di ubah oleh Aizen.

Jika beberapa ratus tahun lalu _Hueco Mundo_ masih berupa gurun pasir tandus tak berpenghuni tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali tapi setelah kedatangan Aizen keadaan disini berubah sudah ada beberapa desa _Arrancar_ dimana terdapat beberapa keluarga yang hidup saling berdampingan tidak bertarung sama lain memperebutkan daerah kekuasaan atau menunjukkan diri sebagai yang terkuat.

Aizen membuat kerajaan _Hueco Mundo_ menjadi lebih baik dan hidup seperti kerajaan lainnya dimana terdapa para penduduk atau rakyat yang hidup walau di kerajaannya bukan manusia atau _Quincy_ melainkan para _Arrancar_ bentuk evolusi dari _Hollow_.

"Aizen- _sama_ ,"

"Ya, ada apa Orihime?"

"Maukah anda menemaniku berjalan-jalan di istana,"

"Maaf aku tak bisa, ada hal yang harus aku urus bersama Tia Haribel,"

"Kalau besok bagaimana? Apakah anda punya waktu luang,"

"Tidak. Besok ataupun lusa aku tidak ada waktu luang menemanimu untuk bermain,"

Orihime meremas kuat sendok ditangannya, "Kalau begitu aku akan berjalan-jalan sendiri saja,"

"Tidak boleh. Kau tetaplah berada didalam kamar jangan pergi kemanapun jika tidak bersamaku,"

Kedua mata Orihime menatap dingin sang suami, "Aku bosan dan jenuh terus berada dikamar, aku juga ingin berjalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama anda,"

"Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil, Orihime, ingatlah posisimu,"

Orihime langsung berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku selesai." Ujarnya seraya pergi meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa menghabiskan makanannya.

Iris _Hazel_ Aizen memandang sendu sosok sang istri yang pergi dengan perasaan kesal meninggalkan ruang makan. Dirinya tak ada maksud membuat marah Orihime tapi ada alasan khusus mengapa ia melakukannya.

Liquid bening mengalir deras membasahi pipi, ia berjalan tergesa-gesa ke ruang perpustakaan baca ia tak mau kembali ke kamarnya karena pastinya Aizen akan menyusulnya kesana dan menasehatinya agar tidak merajuk atau marah lagi. Apakah salah jika Orihime ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama sang suami, tidak selalu ditinggal sendirian didalam kamar.

Orihime tahu saat ini pria bermata _Hazel_ itu sedang sibuk belum memiliki waktu luang untuknya padahal setelah kepulangannya dari perang seminggu lalu Orihime berharap bisa lebih dekat dengan sang suami tapi nyatanya tidak. Aizen hanya mengajaknya sekali ke salah satu desa Arrancar dan memperkenalkan pada mereka sebagai Ratu di _Hueco Mundo_ juga istrinya tapi setelahnya tak sekalipun Aizen memiliki waktu luang untuknya.

Pergi ke perpustakaan yang terletak dilantai atas mungkin bisa membuat Orihime sedikit lebih tenang melupakan sejenak perasaan gundahnya serta menghabiskan waktu disana mengingat tak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan didalam istana padahal biasanya dulu saat masih berada di desa bersama beberapa pelayan serta pengawal yang masih setia dengan mendiang sang ayah setiap harinya Orihime pasti ada kegiatan tidak seperti saat ini hanya berdiam diri didalam kamar bingung mau melakukan apapun bahkan keluar kamar pun dilarang harus meminta ijin pada sang suami dan Orihime merasa berada di sangkar emas.

Nelliel, wanita cantik bersurai hijau bergelombang yang selama ini melayani Orihime tengah pergi ikut bertugas bersama suaminya, Nnoittra Gilga di perbatasan untuk memantau keadaan disana. Padahal jika ada wanita cantik bersurai hijau bergelombang itu hari-hari Orihime pasti akan menyenangkan karena ada saja cerita menarik darinya.

"Hiiiksh..." isak Orihime.

Saat ini Orihime menangis sendirian didalam perpustakaan, meluapkan perasaan sedih dihati. Disaat seperti ini Orihime menjadi rindu rumah dan ingin pulang, tapi ia tak bisa. Hampir satu jam Orihime menangis karena lelah menangis Orihime ketiduran diatas sofa tanpa tahu kalau saat ini para pelayan serta Aizen sibuk mencari dirinya.

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan seseorang berjalan masuk menghampiri Orihime yang tertidur diatas sofa. Jarinya mengusap lembut pipi Orihime yang basah karena air mata, ada perasaan bersalah menyusup dihati mengetahui sang istri menangis.

"Maafkan aku, _Hime_."

Digendongnya tubuh Orihime ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar untuk dibaringkan diatas kasur karena tak mungkin ia membiarkan gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini tidur di atas sofa.

Dibelainya lembut wajah sang istri yang tengah terlelap tidur namun kegiatannya terganggu saat merasakan sesuatu tengah bergejolak dari tubuhnya. Tangan Aizen terkepal erat menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba mendera dan ini bukan pertama kali terjadi. Tubuh Aizen menghilang cepat bak angin karena menggunakan jurus _Shunpo_ , sebuah jurus pemindah tubuh yang hanya bisa dilakukan serta kuasai oleh para _Shinigami_ para penjaga serta pelindung kerajaan _Soul Society_.

Keringat dingin membasahi wajah Aizen, dicengkeram kuat dadanya menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya.

"Apakah ini sudah waktunya?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan nada cemas.

"Antarkan aku keruangan itu dan jangan biarkan siapapun masuk kesana."

Ulquiorra diam tak menjawab karena ia takut tak bisa menepati perkataan pada sang Raja. Ulquiorra membantu Aizen ke suatu tempat dimana tak ada satupun cahaya yang terlihat disana hanya ada kegelapan. _Espada_ bermata _Emerald_ ini membaringkan tubuh sang Raja ditengah-tengah ruangan dimana terdapat sebuah segel.

"Pergi sebelum aku hilang kendali dan membunuhmu." Usir Aizen.

Ulquiorra membungkukkan tubuh meninggalkan Aizen yang tengah kesakitan, tak lama ia pergi terdengar suara jeritan panjang dari Aizen dan Ulquiorra hanya bisa diam seraya memejamkan kedua mata mendengarnya karena tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sama sekali mengingat ini sudah sering terjadi jika bulan baru muncul, dari ribuan anak buah yang dimiliki Aizen di istana hanya Ulquiorra satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui rahasia besar sang Raja dan tak pernah sekalipun menceritakannya pada siapapun.

 **~(0)-(0)~**

Iris abu-abu milik Orihime memandang sekeliling ruangan yang didominasi warna putih, tak ada puluhan rak buku yang berjejer rapih serta ia tidak berada diatas sofa berbahan beludru bewarna merah marun.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" gumam Orihime yang menyadari kalau sudah berada didalam kamar.

Siapa orang yang sudah memindahkannya ke dalam kamar, apakah mungkin penjaga atau pelayan? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, mereka tidak berani melakukannya karena takut dihukum oleh Aizen karena berani menyentuh Orihime sekalipun apa yang dilakukan mereka adalah memindahkannya ke dalam kamar.

Jika memang benar Aizen yang menggendong dan membawanya ke kamar, kemana pria bermata _Hazel_ itu? Orihime tidak melihatnya keberadaannya bahkan tak ada suara shower yang terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi menandakan kalau Aizen benar-benar tak ada di sini.

Orihime menyibakkan selimut yang dipakainya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigi setelahnya berganti pakaian.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan para pelayan masuk membawakan makan untuk Orihime.

"Orihime- _sama_ ," panggil pelayan mencoba mengecek sang Ratu ada dikamar atau tidak.

"Ya, aku disni," sahutnya seraya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Maaf jika hamba berteriak memanggil anda,"

"Tak apa. Oh, ya aku ingin bertanya saat ini kalian membawakan aku makan malam atau sarapan?" tanya Orihime seraya duduk diatas kursi.

"Kami datang membawakan makan malam untuk anda,"

"Makan malam?!" Orihime tampak bingung mendengarnya jadi bisa dibilang tadi Orihime sedang tidur siang bukan beristirahat malam padahal ia merasa sudah tidur lama.

Jujur saja Orihime belum mengerti bagaimana cara menghitung hari di _Hueco Mundo_ mengingat tak pernah ada siang maupun pagi disini hanya ada malam mengingat tempat ini diterangi oleh bulan purnama besar tak ada matahari yang bersinar. Sebenarnya Nelliel pernah memberitahukan bagaimana cara menghitung hari dan mengetahui waktu di _Hueco Mundo_ namun Orihime lupa karena tidak terlalu menyimak waktu Nelliel menjelaskan.

"Semoga anda suka dengan hidangannya, kami akan kembali satu jam lagi,"

"Terima kasih."

Orihime menatap nanar sekuntum bunga mawar merah diatas vas bunga dan itu adalah pemberian Aizen untuknya, biasanya ia akan merasa senang menerima bunga mawar dari Aizen tapi tidak kali ini.

Makan malam yang dibawakan para pelayan sudah habis dimakan Orihime tanpa sisa, perutnya terasa lapar mungkin karena kebanyakan tidur siang membuat tenaganya sedikit terkuras. Selesai makan Orihime mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tidur bewarna putih satin sebenarnya semua pakaian Orihime didalam lemari bewarna putih tak ada warna lain saat bertanya pada Aizen kenapa tidak ada warna lain untuk pakaiannya pria bermata _Hazel_ itu mengatakan kalau warna putih adalah pakaian ciri khas dari kerajaan _Hueco Mundo_ bahkan seluruh penduduk di kerajaan ini memakai pakaian bewarna putih tak ada warna lain padahal Orihime ingin mencoba menggunakan gaun dengan berbagai warna yang pastinya terlihat sangat indah. Terkadang Orihime merasa rindu memakai kimono atau yukata berbagai motif serta warna yang selalu dikenakannya sewaktu masih berada di _Soul Society_.

 **Dheg'**

Perasaan Orihime tiba-tiba tidak enak dan wajah sang suami langsung terbayang di pikirannya. Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan pria bersurai cokelat itu karena tak biasanya Orihime seperti ini. Saat pelayan masuk untuk mengambil piring kotor bekas makan Orihime bertanya apakah mereka melihat sang suami dan dengan jujur para pelayan menjawab tidak mengetahui dimana sang Raja tapi beberapa penjaga melihat pria bersurai cokelat itu pergi bersama Ulquiorra entah hendak pergi kemana.

Perasaan tak enaknya ternyata terbukti pasti sesuatu telah terjadi pada suaminya dan ia harus mencari tahu. Tanpa berpikir lagi Orihime memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar.

Saat Orihime keluar dari kamar, para penjaga mencegahnya meminta sang Ratu untuk tetap berada didalam kamar karena Raja sudah memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak mengijinkannya pergi tapi Orihime tetap bersikeras ingin keluar mencari sang suami sekalipun harus melawan penjaga akan ia lakukan.

Sebuah perisai kuning menghiasi seluruh tubuh Orihime, "Minggir jangan halangi jalanku," ujar Orihime dengan nada penuh ancaman.

"Kami mohon Orihime- _sama_ , hilangkan perisai anda,"

"Tidak! Aku ingin mencari Aizen- _sama_ dan melihat keadaannya, jangan halangi aku," teriak Orihime dengan nada tinggi.

"Tapi kami..."

"Biarkan Orihime- _sama_ lewat," sela Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba datang.

Para penjaga membungkuk memberi hormat pada salah satu _Espada_ di _Hueco Mundo_ Aizen sekaligus _Espada_ kepercayaan sang Raja orang yang sangat mereka hormati dan takuti selain Aizen.

"Aku akan mengantarkan anda ke tempat, Aizen- _sama_ ,"

"Terima kasih."

Sebenarnya Ulquiorra merasa sangat bersalah pada sang Raja karena mengajak Orihime menemui Aizen dimana nantinya gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu akan mengetahui rasahia terbesar dari sang Raja yang selama hampir seratus tahun ditutupi dari siapapun juga Ulquiorra harus melanggar janji pada Aizen untuk tidak memberitahukan mengenai keadaannya terlebih pada Orihime, orang yang paling tidak ingin Aizen tahu mengenai rahasia besar dalam hidupnya.

Ulquiorra terpaksa melakukan hal ini, ia ingin melihat seberapa besar dan tulus perasaan Orihime pada sang Raja sekaligus mengetahui apakah gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini layak atau tidak menjadi pendamping hidup dari Aizen karena jika nyatanya Orihime lari ketakutan bahkan pergi meninggalkan kerajaan saat mengetahui rahasia Azien maka orang pertama yang akan menghabisinya adalah Ulquiorra sendiri sekalipun nantinya Aizen pasti akan membunuhnya tapi ia tak peduli, _Espada_ bersurai hitam ini menginginkan dan melihat sang Raja bahagia serta mendapatkan pendamping yang pantas untuknya. Demi bisa melihat pria bermata _Hazel_ itu bahagia, senang apapun akan dilakukannya sekalipun harus melanggar janji yang sudah ia pegang teguh selama lebih dari seratus tahun.

Orihime berjalan mengekor dibelakang Ulquiorra yang menuntunya entah kemana mengingat sepanjang mereka berdua berjalan hanya ada lorong kecil sempit dan gelap yang terlihat tidak ada ruangan apapun sampai mereka berdua tiba di sebuah ruangan berukuran cukup besar dengan pintu besi yang sudah berkarat.

"AAAAAA!" teriak seseorang dari dalam.

Jantung Orihime berdegup kencang mendengar suara jeritan orang yang berada didalam ruang tersebut.

"Apakah anda masih ingin tetap masuk?" tanya Ulquiorra menyakinkan.

"Ya, aku ingin masuk kesana dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," jawab Orihime dengan nada penuh ketegasan.

Ulquiorra langsung membuka pintu besi itu dan saat masuk sejauh mata memandang hanya ada kegelapan yang terlihat, dengan langkah kaki sedikit gemetar Orihime melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan mengikuti Ulquiorra.

Pria bermata _Emerald_ itu menaruh obor yang dipegangnya di pinggir dinding dimana terdapat tempat untuk menaruh obor.

Keadaan diruangan ini cukup remang-remang karena hanya ada satu obor menjadi penerang namun samar-samar iris abu-abu milik Orihime melihat seseorang dengan sekujur tubuh berwarna putih tengah meringkuk di pojokkan membelakangi mereka berdua. Helain rambut cokelat yang dilihat Orihime, membuatnya menyakinkan kalau sosok itu pasti Aizen, suaminya.

"Aizen- _sama_ ," panggil Orihime pada sosok putih yang tengah meringkuk di pojokkan.

" _Pergi!"_ teriak Aizen mengusir Orihime.

Aizen berusaha mengusir Orihime agar tak mendekatinya, ia takut jika nanti hilang kendali dan melukai sang istri.

Tapi Orihime tidak mengidahkan perkataan Aizen dan tetap mendekatinya, sementara itu Ulquiorra berdiri diam di kejauhan melihat keduanya seraya menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

Orihime berdiri tepat dibelakang sang suami, "Aizen- _sama_ ,"

" _PERGI!"_ teriak Aizen seraya membalikkan tubuh menatap garang sang istri.

Kedua mata Orihime membulat sempurna melihat sang suami.

Sosok Aizen yang biasanya terlihat tampan dengan rambut cokelat tertata kebelakang kini terlihat sangat menyeramkan dan menakutkan dimana wajahnya tertutup topeng _Hollow_ berwarna hitam dengan deretan gigi tajam, rambutnya berubah panjang, terdapat tiga lubang di bagian tengah tengah tubuhnya dan memilik enam sayap berwarna putih dimana setiap sayap diujungnya terdapat kepala dengan topeng _Hollow_ berwarna putih juga terdapat dua mata di sayap tak ketinggalan di dahinya seperti ada mata namun berwarna kuning. Seluruh tubuh Aizen berwarna putih namun kedua tangan dan kakinya berwarna hitam, sosok Aizen mirip seperti kupu-kupu karena memiliki sayap namun tidak terlihat cantik ataupun indah seperti binatang yang memilik sayap berwarna warni tersebut.

Tubuh Orihime menegang kaku bahkan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat melihat sosok sang suami yang menyeramkan seperti monster atau bisa dibilang dalam bentuk _Hollow_ mahkluk penghisap jiwa. Walau merasa takut dan syok tentunya melihat bentuk lain sang suami tapi itu tak membuatnya pergi meninggalkannya, walau langkah kaki Orihime terasa berat seperti ada sebuah beban berat dikedua kaki tapi ia berusaha berjalan mendekat.

Aizen berdiri membelakangi Orihime, enggan melihat sang istri yang ekspresi wajahnya terlihat ketakutan juga jijik melihat sosok lain darinya. Kesadaran Aizen masih ada tak sepenuhnya dikuasai sosoknya yang berupa _Hollow_.

Kedua tangan Orihime melingkar dipinggang Aizen, ia memeluk dari belakang sang suami, "Aku tak akan lari atau pergi meninggalkanmu, Aizen- _sama_ ,"

Sesaat tubuh Aizen berdiri kaku namun kesadarannya hilang dan sepenuhnya dirinya sudah dikuasai oleh insting _Hollow_ -nya.

"GWHOAAAA!" teriak Aizen keras.

Tangan Aizen menebas tubuh Orihime membuat darah segar mengalir dari lengan kirinya tapi itu tak membuatnya merasa takut ataupun berlari pergi meninggalkan sang suami yang kini dalam wujud _Hollow_ sempurna.

Ulquiorra masih berdiri diam melihat semuanya tak berniat membantu atau menolong sang Ratu yang diserang oleh Aizen karena ia ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan tersebut. Apakah Orihime akan berteriak melarikan diri, menangsi ketakutan atau menyerang Aizen karena menggapnya sebagai musuh. Segala kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi dan Ulquiorra harus memastikan sendiri serta melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri apa yang akan dipilih serta lakukan oleh gadis bermata abu-abu tersebut.

Orihime berdiri memandang penuh kasih sosok sang suami, kini dirinya mengerti mengapa Aizen menjaga jarak dan terlihat sedikit dingin padanya, Aizen tak mau Orihime melihat sosok lain dari dirinya takut jika nantinya akan dibenci, dipandang jijik atau bahkan Orihime pergi meninggalkan karena merasa takut.

Kedua tangan Orihime terbuka lebar menunggu sosok sang suami yang berlari menerjang dirinya, pedang hitam yang berada ditangan Aizen berhasil menusuk pundak kanan Orihime namun kedua tangan Orihime melingkar erat di tubuh sang suami mengurungnya dalam pelukkan hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Aizen- _sama_..." ujarnya lirih.

Topeng _Hollow_ yang melekat di wajah Aizen langsung pecah menampilkan wajah tampan miliknya dengan iris _Hazel_.

Tubuh Orihime ambruk jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya, Aizen meraih tubuh sang istri yang bersimbah darah pedang yang menusuk pundak Orihime menghilang disertai topeng _Hollow_ miliknya namun rambutnya masih panjang.

Kedua mata _Hazel_ Aizen melebar sempurna melihat keadaan sang istri.

"Orihime," lirihnya menatap sedih wajah sang istri.

Dibelainya penuh kasih wajah sang istri, "Jangan tinggalkan aku, _Hime_...aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu,"

Aizen bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari sang istri menandakan kalau gadis dalam dekapannya masih hidup walau bisa dibilang tengah sekarat. Digendongnya tubuh sang istri dan dengan cepat pergi menghilang dari ruangan bawah tanah.

Pria bersurai cokelat panjang ini berteriak kencang memanggil para medis dan teriakkan sang Raja membuat para pengawal serta pelayan takut sekaligus cemas karena tak biasanya Raja berteriak seperti itu.

Para _Arrancar_ medis berlarian panik ke kamar sang Raja dengan membawa peralatan medis, entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mengapa Raja terlihat begitu panik.

"Apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk anda, Yang mulia,"

"Cepat kalian obati, Orhime! Selamatkan nyawanya jika tak mau nyawa kalian melayang," ujar Aizen dengan nada mengancam.

"Ba-baik, Yang mulia,"

Para _Arrancar_ medis yang sebagain laki-laki mulai memeriksa keadaan sang Ratu dan melihat luka yang dialami, mereka terpaksa merobek bagian depan gaun tidur milik Orihime demi bisa mengobati luka tusuk dari pedang Aizen.

Luka yang dialami Orihime cukup parah dan jika tidak segera ditangani bisa gawat, sekuat tenaga mereka berusaha menolong sang Ratu dan menyelamatkannya dari kematian dimana nyawa mereka semua saat ini tengah menjadi taruhan.

Aizen berdiri cemas disamping ranjang, memandang nanar sosok sang istri yang tengah terbaring lemah tak berdaya dan ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena sudah melukai Orihime atau bisa dibilang nyaris membunuh gadis paling berarti dalam hidupnya.

" _Aku mohon, bertahanlah Hime." Batin Aizen._

 **~(0)-(0)~**

Darah segar mengalir dari tubuh Ulquiorra.

Pria bersurai hitam ini terbaring tak berdaya setelah tubuhnya di hujam oleh pedang hitam milik Aizen.

Wajah Aizen terlihat sangat marah karena Ulquiorra sudah melanggar janjinya sekaligus membahayakan nyawa sang istri karena mengantarnya ke ruangan bawah tanah untuk melihat dirinya yang tengah berubah menjadi _Hollow_ , untung saja nyawa Orihime bisa tertolong walau kini sang istri masih terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri atau bisa dibilang koma karena luka yang dialaminya.

Aizen tidak akan memaafkan Ulquiorra sekalipun _Espada_ bermata _Emerald_ itu adalah anak buah kepercayaan juga tangan kanan Aizen tapi kesalahannya kali sangat besar dan harus menerima hukuman atas perbuatannya itu.

Ulquiorra diam tak melawan saat Aizen menghajar, menghunuskan pedang ke tubuhnya karena memang ia pantas mendapatkannya sekalipun harus mati ditangan sang Raja karena keputusaannya waktu itu tapi Ulquiorra merasa senang karena mengetahui kalau Orihime adalah gadis yang tepat untuk Aizen dan ternyata perasaan gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu sangat tulus serta dalam untuk pria bermata _Hazel_ tersebut membuat Ulquiorra yakin kalau Orihime pasti bisa membahagikan Rajanya.

Semua orang yang berada diruangan ini diam menatap adegan didepan mereka dengan berbagai pandangan ada yang merasa senang, takut bahkan sedih khususnya _Espada_ bersurai kuning dengan kulit eksotis salah satu _Espada_ di kerajaan _Hueco Mundo_ yang merasa sedih bahkan menangis dalam hati melihat keadaan Ulquiorra jika saja ia memiliki keberanian lebih ingin rasanya berlari menghampirinya untuk menolong serta membantu Ulquiorra dari hukuman sang Raja tapi ia tak bisa hanya berdiri diam melihat semuanya tanpa melakukan apapun.

" _Ulquiorra." Batinya sedih._

Aizen mengangkat tinggi pedangnya dan hendak menyerang Ulquiorra dan bisa dipastikan Espada bermata _Emerald_ ini pasti akan mati terkena serangannya.

"Yang mulia," teriak seorang pelayan yang berlarian ke tengah aula menginterupsi Aizen.

"Ada apa?" tanya Aizen dingin.

Pelayan ini duduk berlutut dihadapan sang Raja dengan kepala tertunduk penuh hormat, "O-Orihime-sama sudah siumana dan beliau menanyakan anda," ujarnya menyampaikan kejadian penting pada Aizen.

Aizen langsung pergi berlari meninggalkan aula kerajaan, tak lama setelah sang Raja pergi para _Espada_ yang bersimpati pada Ulquiorra menghampirinya dan membantunya untuk bangun walau ditolak oleh _Espada_ bermata _Emerald_ itu tapi mereka tetap membawanya ke ruangan perawatan untuk mendapatkan pertolongan dari tim medis.

Pintu kamar terbuka kasar, saat Orihime menoleh ia menemukan pria bersurai cokelat dengan rambut ditata kebelakang berlari menghampiri.

"Aizen- _sama_ ," panggilnya pada sang suami.

Aizen berlari menerjang tubuh sang istri, mengurungnya dalam pelukkan posesif betapa dirinya sangat merindukan sang istri juga cemas memikirkan keadaannya yang tak kunjung siuman dan hari-hari Aizen terasa suram serta tak berarti tanpa kehadiran Orihime disisinya.

Para pelayan dan petugas medis langsung keluar kamar meninggalkan keduanya karena tak ingin menjadi penggangu atau melihat ke mesraan mereka berdua yang tak pantas untuk mereka saksikan karena tidak sopan.

" _Hime_ ,"

"Maaf sudah membuat anda cemas dan khawatir," Orihime mengelus punggung sang suami.

Aizen menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Orihime menghisap dalam aroma tubuh sang istri, "Aku pikir akan kehilanganmu untuk selamanya, maaf sudah melukaimu," ujarnya dengan nada lirih.

Orihime melepaskan dekapan sang suami, ditatapnya penuh kasih wajah sang suami yang terlihat sendu, "Itu bukan salah anda, Aizen- _sama_ ,"

Diraihnya tangan sang istri lalu dikecupnya pelan, "Kenapa kau berbuat bodoh seperti itu, tak tahu kan kalau aku sangat ketakutan kehilangan dirimu,"

"Maaf, tapi aku ingin mengetahui kebenaran mengenai anda dan aku sudah mengerti mengapa selama ini sikap anda dingin juga menjaga jarak denganku, semuanya anda lakukan demi kebaikanku sendiri maaf sudah bersikap kekanak-kanakkan,"

Aizen menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Orihime, "Semuanya salahku, _Hime_. Andai saja aku bisa lebih jujur dan berani mengungkapkan segalanya, pasti..."

"Sshhh...jangan berkata lagi, aku senang anda baik-baik saja,"

Aizen tersenyum kecil, dipegangnya kedua pipi sang istri seraya memajukannya bibirnya Orihime mengerti apa yang hendak dilakukan sang suami dan ia memejamkan kedua mata menikmati sentuhan lembut di bibirnya walau tidak dalam juga panas namun itu sangat terasa dihati karena Aizen melakukannya penuh perasaan.

"Aku mencintaimu,Orihime. Sangat mencintaimu," aku Aizen.

Kedua mata Orihime melebar sempurna tak lama liquid bening mengalir membasahi pipi ternyata Aizen juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya jadi cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Kenapa menangis, _Hime_ ,"

"I-ini tangisan bahagia." Orihime memeluk erat tubuh Aizen menenggelam diri didada bidangnya.

Setelah kejadian itu hubungan keduanya menjadi sangat dekat tak jarang Aizen bersikap romantis pada Orihime dan tak segan-segan menunjukkan perasaan cintanya pada gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu. Nyawanya Ulquiorra selamat dan kesalahannya dimaafkan karena Orihime memohon pada Aizen untuk tidak menghukumnya mengingat apa yang terjadi waktu itu adalah keinginan Orihime sendiri, bahkan Orihime merasa harus berterima kasih pada _Espada_ bermata _Emerald_ itu karena sudah membantunya untuk mengetahui sisi lain dari Aizen dan membuat mereka berdua bisa saling mengungkap perasaan satu sama lain.

 **~(0)-(0)~**

Iris abu-abu Orihime memandang takjub pemandangan disekitarnya, dimana banyak terdapat berbagai macam bunga berwarna warni ditempat ini. Orihime tidak mengira kalau akan ada kebun bunga ditempat yang terkenal sebagai kerajaan para _Hollow_ , mengingat hanya ada bulan purnama besar menjadi penerang tak ada matahari membuat tumbuhan maupun bunga tak ada yang bisa tumbuh dan hidup disini tapi Orihime tidak mengira dan menyangka kalau didalam istana ada taman bunga secantik juga seindah ini.

Aizen tersenyum kecil melihat Orihime yang terlihat sangat senang karena diajak ketaman bunga rahasia miliknya, senyuman dari sang istri terlihat indah dan menawan bak mentari dan ia sangat menyukainya, apapun akan dilakukannya agar sang istri bisa terus tersenyum seperti itu.

"Apakah aku boleh memetik satu bunga disini?" tanya Orihime meminta ijin pada Aizen yang merupakan pemilik kebun bunga ini.

"Semua bunga ditaman ini milikmu. Ambillah sesukamu," Aizen mengusap puncak kepala sang istri.

"Terima kasih, Aizen- _sama_ ," wajah Orihime tersenyum senang.

Aizen pun ikut tersenyum menatap wajah Orihime, di saat sang istri tengah sibuk memetik bunga Aizen duduk mengamati seraya bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar, semilir angin terasa lembut membelai wajah membuatnya sedikit mengantuk dan perlahan-lahan kedua iris _Hazel-_ nya tertutup ternyata menunggu dan menemani Orihime cukup membosankan, membuatnya mengantuk terlebih ia masih sedikit lelah karena baru pulang dari medan perang.

"Selesai!" ucap Orihime senang.

Ditatapnya senang rangkaian bunga berbentuk mahkota yang dibuatnya tadi dari berbagai macam bunga, Orihime menatap sekeliling mencari sosok sang suami.

Pria bersurai cokelat itu tengah terlelap tidur bersandar di bawah pohon, tak ingin menggangu waktu istirahatnya Orihime duduk disamping sang suami menunggunya untuk bangun tapi ternyata rasa kantuk mendera membuatnya ikut terlelap disamping suami dengan kepala menyandar dibahu Aizen.

"Engh~" lenguh Orihime perlahan.

Kedua matanya terbuka menampilkan iris abu-abu miliknya.

"Kau sudah bangun," ujar Aizen menatap wajah Orihime yang baru bangun tidur.

"Kenapa anda tidak membangunkanku,"

Aizen membelai wajah Orihime penuh kasih, "Kau terlihat sangat lelap, aku tak tega membangunkanmu,"

"Maaf sudah membuat anda menungguku untuk bangun," ucap Orihime penuh sesal.

"Tak apa," ujarnya seraya memakaikan mahkota bunga ke kepala Orihime.

Aizen tersenyum senang melihat sang istri yang terlihat cantik mengenakannya, "Kau sangat cantik memakainya," puji Aizen.

"Terima kasih," wajah Orihime merona merah karena dipuji oleh sang suami.

Aizen bangun dari posisi duduknya seraya mengulurkan tangan, "Ayo kita kembali, aku sudah mulai lapar," ajaknya.

"Hm." Orihime meraih tangan sang suami dan berjalan meninggalkan taman bunga.

Keduanya berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju ruang makan dimana para pelayan sudah menyiapkan berbagai hidangan istimewa untuk keduanya karena ini sudah waktunya jam makan bagi sang Raja.

Aizen menarikkan kursi untuk Orihime, "Terima kasih."

Setelah Orihime duduk, Aizen pun ikut duduk dikursinya menikmati hidangan yang disajikan para pelayan. Selama makan tak ada perbicangan yang terdengar, keduanya fokus menikmati hidangan hanya terdengar suara garpu serta sendok menjadi irama di ruang makan para pelayan berdiri dibelakang menunggu keduanya selesai makan atau ada hal yang dibutuhkan mereka bisa langsung sigap melayani.

Seorang pria bersurai hitam bermata _Emerald_ terlihat berjalan tergesa-gesa ke ruang makan dan sosok yang dituju adalah Aizen yang kini tengah menikmati hidangan sebenarnya pria tampan ini tak mau mengganggu waktu makan sang Tuan tapi saat ini keadaan tengah gawat dan ia harus segera melapor.

"Ada apa Ulquiorra?" tanya Aizen dingin seraya menyesap wine digela kristalnya.

Pria bernaman Ulquiorra ini membungkukkan tubuh memberi hormat pada sang Raja, "Maafkan jika kedatangan hamba menganggu waktu anda tapi ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan,"

"Apa itu?" Aizen memandang dingin Espada bermata Emerald disampingnya.

"Utusan dari kerajaan _Soul Society_ datang dan sedang menunggu anda di aula istana,"

Aizen mengelap mulutnya menggunakan lap putih disamping piring, ia tak lantas pergi ke aula namun menghampiri sang istri yang masih menikmati hidangannya, "Setelah makan kembalilah ke kamar jangan pergi kemanapun," Aizen mengecup singkat kening sang istri.

"Ya, tapi aku mohon padamu jangan melukai atau membunuhya," ujar Orihime dengan nada memohon.

"Baiklah."

Sesaat sebelum pergi Ulquiorra membungkuk memberi hormat pada Orihime dan setelah pergi mengikuti sang Raja ke aula istana dimana utusan kerajaan _Soul Society_ sedang menunggu. Orihime sedikit cemas dan penasaran kenapa utusan kerajaan Soul Society datang, apakah ada hal genting yang terjadi disana atau masalah dan itu membuat Orihime menjadi sedikit cemas karena bagaimanapun keselamatan rakyat _Soul Society_ sangat ia pikirkan mengingat dirinya rela menikah dengan Aizen juga demi perdamaian kerajaan roh tersebut tak ada alasan yang lain.

Saat Aizen datang seluruh anak buahnya membungkuk memberi hormat padanya. Aizen duduk disingga sananya seraya menopang kepala menatap dingin pada pria bersurai hitam pendek dalam balutan Hakama hitam yang tengah duduk berlutut dihadapannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari?" tanya Aizen dingin.

"Saya datang untuk menyampaikan surat dari Raja _Soul Society_ ," jawabnya seraya memperlihatkan gulungan surat yang dibawanya.

Ulquiorra menerima surat kerajaan dari pria itu lalu memberikannya pada Aizen.

Dibukanya surat dengan gulungan emas bertanda lambang kerajaan roh tersebut, awalnya ekspresi Aizen terlihat datar dan biasa saja sampai iris Hazelnya melebar sempurna, ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah menjadi marah bahkan surat ditanganya langsung dirobeknya menjadi dua membuat semua orang termasuk sang utusan dari kerajaan Soul Society ketakutan.

"Jangan bercanda denganku! Membatalkan pernikahan dan mengganti Orihime dengan putri lain," katanya dengan tersenyum sinis.

Aizen bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri utusan dari _Soul Society_ , "Katakan pada Rajamu, apa yang sudah aku miliki tak akan pernah aku lepaskan sampai kapanpun. Orihime sudah menjadi istri dan Ratu di istana ini, secantik apapun putri yang kalian kirim untuk menggantikannya aku tak tertarik sama sekali," ujarnya dingin.

"Ba-baik, akan saya sampaikan," sahutnya dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan.

"Pergilah sebelum aku membunuhmu," desis Aizen seraya mengeluarkan auranya yang menyesakkan dada.

Pria ini langsung bangun dan lari ketakutan meninggalkan aula istana karena takut dibunuh oleh Raja _Hueco Mundo_ yang terkenal sadis dan kuat itu.

Rahang Aizen mengeras dan kedua tangannya mengepal erat menahan amarahnya yang tengah bergejolak saat ini, jika saja tadi ia tak berjanji pada sang istri untuk tidak melukai dan membunuh utusan dari kerajaan _Soul Society_ pasti sudah sejak tadi nyawa pria itu sudah melayang dibunuh olehnya.

"Perketat penjagaan jangan biarkan siapapun masuk ke Hueco Mundo," titah Aizen nada penuh amarah.

"Baik, Yang mulia." Sahut mereka bersamaan.

Aizen tak habis pikir kenapa Byakuya mengingingkan pembatalan pernikahan dan mengganti Orihime dengan putri dari kerajaan lain yang berada disekitar _Soul Society_ , sekalipun pengganti Orihime sangat cantik dan menawan dirinya tak tertarik sama sekali karena yang diinginkan dan dicintainya hanyalah gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu bukan gadis lain. Aizen pergi tergesa-gesa meninggalkan aula kerajaan tanpa berkata sepatah katapun pada anak buahnya yang berbaris rapih di dekat singgasananya.

 **~(0)-(0)~**

Orihime berdiri didepan balkon kamar memandangi bulan purnama, tak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan didalam kamar mengingat ia tak di ijinkan keluar dari kamar padahal Orihime masih ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar istana tapi dirinya cukup senang karena diajak ketaman bunga rahasia milik Aizen yang ternyata terdapat berbagai macam bunga. Dulu sebelum menikah dan masih tinggal di mansionnya setiap hari ada saja kegiatan yang dilakukan Orihime untuk menghabiskan waktu luangnya bahkan Orihime tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali ikut bekerja diladang membantu para pelayan atau sesekali berjalan-jalan menggunakan tandu untuk melihat keadaan desa disekitarnnya mengingat perang antara _Hueco Mundo_ dan _Soul Society_ masih berkecambuk waktu itu tapi setelah pernikahannya dengan Aizen, ia berharap kalau perang berakhir dan para penduduk _Soul Society_ bisa hidup tenang dan damai.

 **GREP**

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk Orihime dalam belakang, dari aroma tubuhnya bisa Orihime pastikan kalau yang tengah memeluknya pasti sang suami.

"Akh~" erang Orihime kesakitan merasakan dekapan Aizen ditubuhnya sangat erat juga kencang.

"Maaf," lirih Aizen mengendorkan dekapannya.

Orihime berbalik menatap wajah sang suami yang terlihat gundah serta kesal entah apa yang terjadi dan dikatan utusan kerajaan _Soul Society_ tadi dan sebagai istri, Orihime menyadari gelagat aneh dari pria bersurai cokelat tersebut.

"Ada apa Aizen- _sama_ ," diusapnya lembut wajah sang suami.

Iris _Hazel_ milik Aizen menatap dalam sang istri, "Aku menginginkanmu _Hime_ ,"

Wajah Orihime merona merah dan mengerti perkataan sang suami yang mengandung maksud mungkin ini sudah waktunya ia memberikan hak Aizen sebagai seorang suami dan Orihime juga sudah siap.

Orihime tersenyum lembut menatap wajah sang suami, "Ya."

Aizen langsung mencium dalam sang istri tak peduli kalau kegiatan mereka dilihat para penjaga atau pelayan dibawah sana saat ini ia ingin mendekap erat sang istri. Digendongnya Orihime ala _bridal style_ namun dengan mulut masih saling berpagutan, Aizen merebahkan sang istri diatas ranjang seraya melepaskan lumatannya karena butuh udara.

Kedua pipi Orihime merona merah dan nafasnya terlihat terengah-engah, dimatanya sosok sang istri sangat cantik juga menawan. Aizen melumat kembali bibir merah sang istri, kedua lengan Orihime melingkar dilehernya membuat ciuman mereka berdua semakin dalam juga panas terlebih Aizen memasukkan lidahnya menjelajah setiap inci mulut sang istri.

"Hmmphh..."erang Orihime tertahan.

Ciuman Aizen terasa sangat kasar juga dalam bahkan bibir Orihime tergigit membuat bibir bagian bawahnya berdarah. Merasakan cairan darah didalam mulutnya, Aizen melepaskan pagutannya dan merasa kaget melihat bibir sang istri terluka karena ulahnya.

"Maafkan aku," diusapnya bibir bagian bawah Orihime yang terluka.

Orihime membelai wajah sang suami yang terlihat sangat bersalah, "Apa yang membuatmu gundah dan marah Aizen- _sama_." Tanya Orihime lembut.

Aizen diam tak menjawab pertanyaan sang istri karena tak bisa mengatakan kalau Byakuya menginginkan pembatalan pernikahan mereka berdua, mengganti Orihime dengan putri lain, dipeluknya erat tubuh sang istri meluapkan perasaan gundah serta marah dihati. Tak akan Aizen biarkan Byakuya mengambil sang istri dari sisinya, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk melindungi apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya sekalipun harus mengibarkan bendera perang pada kerajaan roh tersebut walau perjanjian damai serta genjata senjata sudah mereka berdua buat.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Mohon maaf karena lama menelantarkan Fic ini walau sebenarnya chapter 2 sudah lama saya ketik hanya tinggal publish saja tapi karena ada sesuatu dan lain hal saya tidak mempublishnya dan baru sekarang.**

 **Untuk kelanjutannya akan saya lanjutkan setelah lebaran dan itu beberapa bulan lagi atau mungkin tahun depan saya, bisa dibilang saya akan HIATUS dan sementara waktu meninggalkan dunia Fanfiction. Ada berbagai alasan saya untuk tidak menulis salah satunya karena pekerjaan saya di dunia nyata yang benar-benar menyita waktu.**

 **Sebenarnya banyak Fic yang belum rampung dan masih setengah jalan, bahkan ada beberapa yang akan tamat mungkin akan saya selesaikan beberapa bulan lagi.**

 **Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan meninggalkan Riview serta tanggapan untuk Fic ini.**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural**

 **Pair : Aizen x Orihime**

 **(AiHime)**

 **~ Moon and Sun ~**

 **WARNING : TYPO'S, OOC SUPER AKUT, OC, NO BAKU, CRAK PAIR, EYD AMBURADUL, ALUR KADANG CEPAT DAN LAMBAT, DLL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

 _Hueco Mundo_ sebuah tempat gersang dan bertandus karena sejauh mata memandang hanya akan terlihat hamparan gurun pasir tanpa ada satupun pepohonan hijau terlihat tumbuh dan kalau ada tanaman itu hanya berupa pohon mati tanpa adanya daun sehelai pun karena ditempat ini pepohanan ataupun bunga-bunga tak dapat tumbuh karena tak ada matahari hanya ada sebuah bulan besar yang bersinar menyinari _Hueco Mundo_ selama ribuan tahun ini, mengingat _Hueco Mundo_ adalah tempat tinggal para pada _Hollow_ , _Menos_ atau _Gillian_ , _Arrancar_ , _Aducjhas_ , _Vasto Lorde_ atau biasa disebut sebagai _Espada_ sebuah evolusi tertinggi dari _Hollow_ musuh dari para _Shinigami_ penghuni kerajaan _Soul Society_.

Sebuah istana berdiri megah ditengah-tengah _Hueco Mundo_ , dengan beberapa bangunan berdiri tinggi menjulang disetiap sudut istana para pengawal kerajaan menjaga bahkan beberapa _Menos Grande_ terlihat berkeliaran disekitar istana menjaga dan menghalangi siapapun orang yang hendak masuk ke dalam istana tanpa ijin.

Orihime turun perlahan dari atas ranjang, berjalan sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengeluarkan suara berisik membangunkan pria bersurai cokelat yang tengah terlelap tidur, tujuan Orihime yaitu ke arah jendela kamar seraya melilitkan kain putih panjang menutupi sebagian tubuh polosnya yang terdapat beberapa tanda kemerah-merahan di leher serta dada hasil tanda kepemilikan yang sengaja diberikan untuk mengukuhkan sekaligus membuktikan kalau dirinya kini sudah menjadi milik pria bermata _Hazel_ denga surai cokelat tersebut.

Wanita cantik bersurai orange kecokelatan panjang ini berdiri tenang di bawah jendela kamar, wajahnya agak terdongak, memandang penuh arti bulan besar di atas langit _Hueco Mundo_ dari balik jendela dengan menyingkap gorden bewarna putih polos, memandangi pemandangan di luar kamar yang entah mengapa sangat menarik atensinya sejak terbangun setelah melewati malam panas bersama Aizen. Tak perlu dijelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi antara dirinya dengan pria bersurai cokelat tersebut cukup dengan tanda kemerahan di sekitar tubuh serta noda merah di atas sperai yang menjadi alas kasur menjadi jawaban sekaligus saksi bisu dimana kehormatannya sebagai seorang wanita sudah terenggut namun dirinya merasa senang sekaligus bahagia.

Wajah Orihime sendiri sangat terlihat cantik dengan rambut oranye kecokelatan yang tergerai indah hingga sepinggang walau agak sedikit berantakan karena kegiatan diatas ranjang tadi. Kini Orihime sudah merasa menjadi wanita seutuhnya dengan memberikan kehormatannya pada pria yang dicintai sekaligus suaminya.

Tapi setelah terbangun dari tidur, tiba-tiba saja hatinya diselimuti perasaan rindu becampur gelisah memikirkan nasib para pelayannya yang selama bertahun-tahun terus menjaga, merawatnya layaknya keluarga sendiri di desa tempat tinggalnya setelah terusir dari istana. Kalau saja bukan demi kedamaian seluruh kerajaan _Soul Society,_ Orihime tak mungkin pergi dari kediamanan mungilnya meninggalkan keluarganya, demi mengorbakan diri sebagai pengantin Raja _Hueco Mundo_ sekaligus menjalankan tugas seorang putri kerajaan atas nama kedamaian seluruh Negeri dengan menikahi penguasa _Hueco Mundo_ sebagai salah satu bentuk perjanjian damai antar kedua kerajaan yang selama ini terus bertikai.

Berkat pernikahan keduanya, akhirnya perang antar dua kerajaan berakhir kini tak akan ada lagi air mata kesedihan ataupun isak tangis kehilangan orang terkasih terdengar menggema diseluruh negeri ataupun asap pembakaran dari jasad _Shinigami_ yang gugur di medan perang menghiasi langit _Soul Society_ , keadaan sudah damai tanpa harus saling bertarung, ataupun mengangkat senjata satu sama lain.

Netra abu-abu miliknya menatap lurus kedepan, sorot matanya terlihat begitu sendu.

Langit _Hueco Mundo_ terlihat gelap tanpa pernah dihiasi bintang satupun sama seperti saat Orihime pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di tempat yang sejauh mata memandang hanya akan ada hamparan gurun pasir tandus dimana sebuah bulan besar sebagai penerang, udara disini juga cukup dingin karena terkadang angin berhembus cukup kencang menerbangkan jutaan butiran pasir gurun.

Sudah satu bulan Orihime tinggal di istana nan megah ini, menjadi istri sekaligus Ratu di kerajaan _Hollow_ yang merupakan musuh dari kerajaan _Soul Society_ tempat tinggalnya dahulu. Saat datang ke tempat asing nan menakutkan ini sebagai pengantin sekaligus persembahan, Orihime berpikir kalau Aizen nantinya akan memperlakukannya seperti seorang tahanan, mengurungnya didalam penjara yang gelap karena Orihime adalah seorang musuh tapi pemikiran itu salah besar.

Sang Raja _Hueco Mundo_ memberinya sebuah kamar yang sangat besar sekaligus mewah berisikan barang-barang mewah, bahkan ada sebuah ranjang besar di tengah kamar berhiaskan kelambu dimana kamar pemberian sang Raja sangat jauh lebih bagus dari kamar miliknya di desa. Para pelayan di istana selalu memenuhi segala macam kebutuhannya bahkan melayaninya dengan penuh hormat namun walaupun diperlakukan bak seorang Ratu tapi sikap Aizen begitu dingin bahkan menjaga jarak membuat Orihime sedikit tidak nyaman sekaligus sedih karena seakan kehadirannya tidak dianggap, apalagi rasa sepi selalu menghinggap di hati karena tak ada teman yang bisa diajak berbicara ataupun berbagi keluh kesah, tak hanya itu saja Orihime juga tak diijinkan pergi keluar istana walau hanya sekedar melihat-melihat pemandangan di luar yang sejauh mata memandang hanya ada hamparan gurun pasir tandus dengan alasan demi keselamatannya senidiri mengingat di sekitar istana di kelilingi _Hollow_ tingkat _Gillian_ yang bersembunyi, dan tinggal di dalam tanah dimana sewaktu-waktu muncul ke permukaan untuk mencari mangsa berupa _Hollow_ kecil atau sejenisnya.

Tenyata di balik semua sikap dingin serta acuh Aizen ada penyebabnya, pria bersurai cokelat itu memang sengaja menutup hatinya rapat-rapat karena menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar dalam hidupnya, dan setelah Orihime mengetahui rahasia terbesar Aizen keadaan pun berubah sikap Aizen yang tadinya dingin, cuek kini menjadi lebih hangat bahkan sangat perhatian, Orihime bisa merasa sedikit lega sekaligus senang karena pernikahannya dengan Aizen bisa berjalan baik seperti harapannya.

Walau pun disini Orihime merasa nyaman karena para pelayan melayaninya dengan baik, sikap Aizen pun penuh perhatian serta mencintainya setulus hati tapi masih saja ada sebuah perasaan mengganjal memikirkan keadaan para pelayannya yang berada di _Soul Society_ , bagaimana keadaan mereka saat ini. Apakah pihak istana memperlakukan mereka semua dengan baik serta memberikan kehidupan yang layak sesuai janji.

Sungguh Orihime benar-benar rindu sekaligus cemas, ingin bertemu melihat keadaan para pelayannya tapi tak mungkin jika pergi seorang diri ke _Soul Scociety_ sebab kini Orihime sudah bukan bagian dari kerajaan roh tersebut. Mengepalkan kuat tangan di depan dada, sorot mata Orihime memandang penuh rindu ke arah bulan seraya melantunkan doa kepada _Kami-sama_ berisi harapan agar selalu melindungi orang-orang yang dikashinya.

Karena terlarut dalam lamunannya sendiri, Orihime tidak menyadari seseorang tengah berjalan mendekat dengan senyuman kecil menghias wajah.

"Apa yang sedang dilamunkan, istriku yang cantik ini?" goda Aizen seraya melingkarkan kedua tangan dipinggang sementara dagunya ditaruh diatas bahu telanjang Orihime.

"Anda sudah bangun, Aizen- _sama_ ," diusapnya lembut pipi sang suami dari samping.

Diciumnya sekilas bahu Orihime yang tak tertutupi apapun dan bisa Aizen rasakan harum tubuh milik Orihime yang selalu memabukkan apalagi bercampur keringat hasil percintaan mereka tadi membuat gairahnya yang sudah tertidur terbangun kembali, "Aku tak bisa tidur kalau kau tak ada disampingku,"

Senyuman lembut menghiasi wajah cantik Orihime, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada telanjang milik sang suami, "Bukankah selama ini, anda selalu bisa tidur tanpa kehadiranku," kekehnya pelan disertai senyuman kecil.

"Mulai sekarang dan selamanya kau harus menemaniku tidur," kata Aizen mutlak tak ingin di bantah apalagi di tolak.

Kedua sudut ujung bibir Orihime terangkat, "Permintanmu adalah perintah untukku, Aizen- _sama_." Sahutnya pelan menuruti keinginan Aizen tanpa merasa keberatan ataupun terbebani sama sekali.

Aizen membalikkan tubuh Orihime perlahan agar mereka bisa saling berhadapan satu sama lain memandangi manik mata mereka yang berbeda warna, "Apakah tubuhmu masih terasa sakit?" diusapnya lembut pipi gembil sang istri yang merona malu.

Orihime menggeleng pelan, "T-tidak." Sahutnya malu.

"Maaf sudah menyakitimu." Aizen membawa Orihime dalam pelukkan hangat.

Orihime menempelkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Aizen menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin milik suaminya, telinganya bisa dengar jelas suara detak jantung Aizen yang saat ini berdegup kencang. Apa saat ini Aizen sedang gugup pada Orihime karena dadanya berdegup sangat kencang seperti sebuah genderang perang menjadi melodi tersendiri di keheningan kamar yang hanya ada mereka berdua ditemani temaran sinar bulan yang menyeruak masuk dari jendela kamar. Orihime membalas pelukkan Aizen dengan melingkarkan kedua tangan lalu mengusap lembut punggung telanjang Aizen mencoba memberi ketenangan serta menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya.

" _Hime_ ," panggil Aizen lembut.

"Ya." Orihime mendongakkan wajah menatap teduh sang suami karena perbedaan tinggi mereka berdua cukup jauh.

Aizen mendekatkan wajah, meraih bibir merah Orihime yang terlihat begitu menggoda, melumatnya pelan bibir ranum sang istri yang sedikit agak bengkak. Orihime memejamkan mata, menikmati sekaligus membalas ciuman dari Aizen yang penuh kelembutan sekaligus hasrat. Mereka berciuman selama hampir satu menit karena butuh pasokan udara, Aizen melepaskan pagutannya namun tak menjauhkan wajah, menempelkan keningnya lalu menatap wajah cantik Orihime yang bersemu merah.

"Berjanjilah kau akan terus berada disisiku, selamanya." Katanya menuntut.

"Ya. Aku akan selalu berada disisi anda, apapun yang terjadi." Orihime meraih tangan Aizen di sisi kepalanya lalu mengenggamnya kuat dimana sebuah cincin berwarna hitam melingkar indah di jari manis.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, mencintai anda Aizen- _sama_."

Aizen mengecup sekilas bibir Orihime dan membawanya kedalam pelukkan hangat, keduanya berdiri di bawah jendela saling memeluk, berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain dan bulan di langit menjadi saksi cinta mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byakuya duduk gelisah di kursi singgasana miliknya, raut wajahnya terlihat begitu resah menunggu kedatangan pembawa pesan yang sengaja dikirimnya beberapa hari lalu ke _Hueco Mundo_ untuk memberikan surat darinya berisikan pembatalan pernikahan antara Aizen dengan Orihime berharap penuh kalau pria bersurai cokelat tersebut akan menyetujuinya, karena Byakuya akan mengirimkan kembali seorang putri dari keluarga bangsawan yang jauh lebih cantik, sexy dan menarik menggantikan posisi Orihime mengingat kalau gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu adalah seorang putri terbuang tak seharusnya Aizen menikahi gadis seperti itu. Tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya menjadi alasan utama Byakuya ingin membatalkan pernikahan Orihime, dan hanya dirinya saja yang mengetahuinya.

Setelah duduk cemas menunggu akhirnya sang pembawa pesan tiba di istana, wajah Byakuya yang sejak tadi tegang terlihat sedikit lebih tenang, kedua sudut ujung bibirnya terangkat berharap kalau pesannya dibaca serta diterima oleh Aizen dengan baik.

"Hormat hamba pada Yang mulia," sang pembawa pesan duduk berjongkok memberi hormat.

"Apa kau sudah memberikan pesanku pada, Aizen?" tanya Byakuya tak sabaran ingin mendengar berita baik dari sang pembawa pesan.

"Sudah Yang mulia, beliau sudah membacanya,"

"Lalu mana balasan surat darinya dan apa yang dikatakannya," kata Byakuya penasaran

Pembawa pesan ini membungkuk tubuh dalam, raut wajahnya nampak takut menatap wajah sang Raja, "Maafkan hamba Yang mulia, Raja _Heuco Mundo_ mengatakan kalau sampai kapapun tidak akan melepaskan Orihime- _sama_ apapun yang terjadi, dan apa yang sudah didapatkannya tak akan pernah dilepaskannya. Begitu yang beliau katakan pada hamba." Terang sang pembawa pesan sesuai dengan perkataan Aizen padanya sesaat sebelum pergi meninggalkan kerajaan _Hueco Mundo_.

Rahang Byakuya mengeras, rasa marah yang begitu besar muncul membuat wajahnya yang seputih susu terlihat memerah menahan amarah yang sedang meluap-luap mengerti akan suasana hati sang Raja, sang pembawa pesan hanya duduk pasrah dihadapannya berharap kalau nyawanya bisa selamat.

"Pergilah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Usir Byakuya dingin.

"Ba-baik Yang mulia."

Byakuya memijit keningnnya, para pengawal sekaligus penasehat istana yang berada di dekatnya tak berani bertanya apapun karena mengetahui kalau kini suasana hati sang Raja sedang tidak bagus dan itu terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya.

Memukul meja di depannya meluapkan perasaan kesalnya lalu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian pergi dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan aula istana tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun dengan di ikuti oleh Kasim juga beberapa pelayan di belakang. Pria bersurai hitam ini masuk ke kamar pribadinya lalu menutup kencang pintu, tak mengijinkan siapapun masuk ataupun mengganggunya karena saat ini ingin sendirian.

Raut wajah Byakuya yang biasanya nampak tenang, datar tak ada ekspresi sama sekali kini berubah menyeramkan karena marah sekaligus kecewa atas penolakan Aizen yang enggan mengembalikan Orihime.

"Aaaaaaaa!" teriak Byakuya marah.

 **PRANG!**

Suara benda pecah terdengar jelas dari ruangan pribadi Byakuya, sang Raja _Soul Society_.

Para pelayan yang berdiri menunggu di luar kamar pribadi sang Raja menunduk dalam, rasa takut bercampur rasa cemas menyelimuti hati tapi mereka semua tak bisa masuk untuk melihat ataupun bertanya apa yang membuat sang Raja marah, berdiri menunggu itu yang bisa dilakukan mengingat mereka semua hanyalah para bawahan kelas rendah dimana harus menjaga sopan santun di hadapan Tuan mereka. Berdiri menunggu denga setia di luar tanpa mengeluarkan suara sepatah katapun untuk berkomentar adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan jika masih ingin tetap bekerja juga sayang nyawa.

Pria bersurai hitam ini meluapkan kekesalan serta amarah dihati karena Aizen menolak membatalkan pernikahan dengan Orihime padahal sudah dia pilihkan gadis paling cantik pengganti Orihime tapi Aizen tidak mau, malah tetap mempertahankan Orihime. Apakah pria bermata _Hazel_ itu sudah mengetahui rahasia mengenai Orihime maka dari itu tak mau membatalkan pernikahannya dan tetap mengurung Orihime di kerajaannya.

"Sial!" Racau Byakuya.

Sosok Byakuya yang terkenal tenang, tegas, dingin, dan selalu berwajah _stoick_ berubah jika menyangkut urusan Hisana, mendiang sang istri. Padahal dirinya sudah menemukan cara membangkitkan kembali sang istri dari kematiannya tapi Aizen menghalangi. Apapun dan bagaimanapun caranya Byakuya harus mendapatkan Orihime, mengambil benda yang ada didalam tubuh gadis bermata abu-abu tersebut demi bisa membangkitkan Hisana dari kematian sekalipun harus mengobarkan bendera perang kembali dengan kerajaan Hueco Mundo, dirinya sudah tidak peduli lagi. Baginya dunia ini terasa sangat sepi, hampa bahkan tak berarti sama sekali tanpa ada Hisana disisinya sekalipun harus menghancurkan kerajaan _Hueco Mundo_ juga mengorbankan rakyatnya untuk bisa membangkitkan kembali Hisana dari kematian. Semuanya demi Hisana, matahari di dalam hidupnya yang kini terasa gelap dan dingin.

"Hisana..." lirih Byakuya pilu memandang bingkai foto mendiang sang istri yang terpajang rapih ditengah ruangan tengah tersenyum lembut dalam balutan _Yukata_ bercorak bunga Sakura bewarna peach.

Senyuman hangat serta suara lembut yang selalu memanggil namanya penuh rasa cinta serta hormat itu sungguh membuat Byakuya dirundung perasaan rindu, ingin memeluk kembali serta menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh sang istri yang begitu dicintainya. Sungguh dunianya terasa sepi, hampa bahkan Byakuya tak merasa hidup tanpa kehadiran Hisana disisinya yang selalu mendukungnya dalam situasi apapun.

"Hisana...Hisana..." lirihnya membelai lembut bingkai foto sang istri.

Liquid bening mengalir deras membasahi pipi, wajahnya menatap sendu sekaligus penuh rindu bingkai foto mendiang sang istri tercinta, "Akan aku hidupkan kembali dirimu, sekalipun harus mengorbankan segalannya."

Byakuya membalikkan tubuh, menghapus kasar pipinya, sorot matanya terlihat dingin.

 **SRAAK!**

Membuka kasar pintu kamar, para pelayan yang sejak tadi berdiri menunggu di luar langsung membungku hormat diselimuti rasa takut kepada Byakuya.

Byakuya berdiri angkuh di ambang pintu, raut wajahnya begitu dingin dengan sorot mata tajam dan mengitimidasi, "Katakan kepada Jenderal kerajaan untuk memerintahkan seluruh pasukannya menangkap lalu penjarakan seluruh pelayan yang pernah melayani Orihime!" titah Byakuya mutlak tak bisa diganggu gugat sama sekali.

Kasim yang mendengar titah sang Raja merasa terkejut, tak menduga kalau perintah seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut pria bersurai hitam itu yang mana sebenarnya melanggar perjanjian dengan Orihime, Ratu kerajaan _Hueco Mundo_ sekaligus istri dari Aien penguasa dari kerajaan _Hollow_ tersebut. Namun tak ada yang bisa dilakukan olehnya yang merupakan seorang pelayan Raja, ia tidak berani mengomentari ataupun memberi saran lidahnya terasa kelu tak bisa di gerakkan karena rasa takut mendalam pada sang Raja terlebih.

Dan, dengan perasaan berat hati sekaligus rasa bersalah mendalam, sang kasim mau tak mau harus menuruti titah sang Raja, "Baik, Yang mulia." Jawabnya patuh walau sebenarnya hati kecilnya berteriak menolak.

Tak lama sang Kasim pun pergi menemui Jenderal kerajaan, menyampaikan titah sang Raja, dan reaksi yang diberikan dari salah satu pejabat isatana itu pun sama. Sang Jenderal kerajaan kaget luar biasa bahkan bingung dengan perintah sang Raja yang dinilainya adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal, sekaligus melanggar perjanjian damai, terlebih jika hal ini sampai terdengar ke telinga pihak kerajaan _Hueco Mundo_ bukan tak mungkin Orihime akan merasa marah, kecewa, karena Raja mereka sudah melanggar janji bahkan berbuat sewenang-wenang kepada rakyat kecil.

"Yang mulia, apakah anda tidak bisa menarik kembali titah anda," kata sang Jenderal mencoba merubah pikiran sang Raja yang kini sedang di penuhi amarah.

Kedua mata Byakuya memincing tajam, "Tidak. Lakukan tugasmu atau kau juga ingin aku penjarakan bersama mereka," Byakuya berdiri dari singgasananya berdiri menunjuk ke arah sang Jenderal yang duduk berlutut di hadapannya.

"Tapi, Yang mulia..."

"Sudah cukup, Jenderal. Aku tak mau mendengar apapun darimu, lakukan tugasmu sebagai pelayan kerajaan." Kata Byakuya dingin.

Pria bersurai hitam dengan rambut di kuncir satu kebelakang ini pun tak bisa berbuat banyak ataupun melanggar titah sang Raja walaupun sebenarnya salah. Dan, dengan berat sekaligus rasa bersalah mendalam mau tak mau dirinya menangkap satu persatu pelayan Orihime yang kini sudah hidup tenang sebagai rakyat biasa membaur dengan penduduk lainnya di _Soul Society_ , menjebloskan mereka semua ke penjara bawah tanah tanpa kesalahan apapun.

Teriakkan protes dari para mantan pelayan Orihime terus menggema di telinga pria bersurai hitam dengan kuncir satu ini. Sebenanrya dirinya tidak tega, namuan ia tak bisa menolak perintah sang Raja yang harus di patuhi, dan jalankan sepenuh hati sebagai abdi negara walaupun itu salah sekalipun karena sudah terikat sumpah, janji setia hingga mati pada kerajaan _Soul Society_.

"Tuan Jenderal, kenapa kami di kurung disini? Apa kesalahan kami, pada Raja?" tanya seorang wanita muda bersurai kuning pendek dalam balutan _Kimono_ lusuh.

"Maafkan aku, Nona." Jawab sang Jenderal dipenuhi rasa bersalah mendalam dihati.

Pria ini pun berjalan meninggalkan penjera tak mempedulikan teriakkan protes juga marah yang ditujukan kepadanya, "Maaf." Lirihnya.

Penangkapan mantan pelayan Orihime membuat seluruh pejabat istana kaget, sekaligus marah karena tindakan itu bisa memicu amarah dari Orihime yang kini sudah berstatus Ratu di kerjaan _Hueco Mundo_. Apakah Byakuya sengaja melakukannya untuk mengibarkan bendera perang setelah kedamian di negeri ini baru saja tercipta. Para menteri pun mulai ikut berkomentar, mengeluarkan pendapat mereka karena tak bisa membiarkan tindakan bodoh Byakuya karena bisa membahayakan kerajaan.

Disaat para pejabat istana menunjukkan sikap protes keras hal itu tak membuat Byakuya bergeming ataupun membebaskan para pelayan Orihime yang ditahan. Pria bersurai hitam ini malah ikut menjebloskan para pejabat kerajaan bahkan memberikan hukuman berat kepada siapapun yang berani menentangnya.

Sosok Byakuya, sebagai Raja yang baik, penuh rasa adil tinggi juga wibawa kini hilang tergantikan menjadi Raja kejam, angkuh tak berperasaan. Menentang Byakuya sama saja menggali kuburan sendiri.

Para mantan pelayan Orihime yang di jebloskan ke dalam penjara merasa bingung karena tidak melakukan kesalahan fatal namun satu kesalah yang mereka perbuat adalah pernah melayani Orihime, dan Ichigo sendiri sebagai salah satu Komandan _Gotei_ tiga belas hanya bisa berdiri diam tak bisa berbuat apapun dengan perbuatan kejam Byakuya, padahal Orihime sudah mengorbankan diri dengan pergi ke _Hueco Mundo_ demi kedamaian _Soul Soceity,_ dan Byakuya sudah berjanji akan memastikan seluruh pelayan Orihime mendapatkan kehidupan yang baik, tapi kini mereka semua harus di penjara bahkan disiksa dengan kejam.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Byakuya hingga melakukan hal gila, dan kejam seperti itu tapi bisa dipastikan jika kabar ini sampai terdengar ke telinga Orihime bukan tak mungkin perang tak bisa terhindarkan lagi mungkin kehancuran _Soul Society_ sudah di depan mata hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah malam penyatuan beberapa waktu lalu hubungan Orihime dengan Aizen setiap harinya semakin mesra bahkan sangat dekat, tak jarang para pengawal ataupun pelayan di kerajaan melihat sang Raja tengah tersenyum kecil disamping sang Ratu atau memeluknya mesra, sebuah pemandangan langka apalagi para pengawal sangat mengerti kalau sang Raja memiliki sikap yang luar biasa dingin, angkuh bahkan kejam kepada siapapun yang menentangnya namun semenjak kedatangan Orihime ke kerajaan sebagai istri sekaligus Ratu, sikap, sifat Aizen perlahan-lahan mulai berubah menjadi lebih lembut, perubahan pada Aizen ada yang merasa senang karena kini Raja mereka sedikit lebih manusiawi namun tak sedikit yang berpendapat kalau hal itu bisa membuat Raja mereka menjadi orang lemah, tidak kuat, gagah seperti dahulu karena terlalu tunduk pada Orihime bahkan sering menghabiskan waktu di ladang bunga atau menemaninya berjalan-jalan disekitar _Hueco Mundo_ menikmati pemandangan dari pada melatih para _Espada_ bertarung atau melihat latih tanding para pasukan yang semakin hari tidak terkontrol karena sudah jarang dilakukan latihan khusus mengingat kini mereka sedang melakukan genjatan senjata dan keadaan sedikit lebih tenang.

Karena keadaan sudah damai, tak banyak kegiatan yang dilakukan para _Espada_. Padahal dulu setiap harinya mereka selalu disibukkan dengan pertarungan, memantau daerah perbatasan untuk memata-matai pihak musuh, tak jarang bertarung dengan para _Shinigami_ hingga tubuh penuh luka tak jarang hampir kehilangan nyawa tapi semua itu tak membuat mereka semua takut malah sangat bersemangat, juga senang karena pada dasarnya jiwa mereka adalah petarung, seluruh hidupnya di dedikasikan untuk bertarung untuk menjadi yang terkuat.

Tapi kini, hal yang mereka lakukan hanya duduk-duduk santai di istana ataupun sesekali ke perbatasan melihat keadaan apakah ada musuh atau tidak. Dulu ketika perang masih berkecambuk jarang sekali bisa mereka bersantai seperti ini, waktu untuk tidur saja kurang bahkan sering kali tak tidur karena harus mengawasi keadaan sekitar perbatasan.

 **BRAK!**

Grimmjow meninju keras meja di depannya hingga hancur, "Brengsek!" racaunya kesal.

Syazel, dan Starrk hanya duduk santai, diam tak berkomentar apapun melihat ulah dari _Sexta_ _Espada_ bersurai biru tersebut yang sedang kesal karena belakangan ini Aizen jarang mengadakan latihan tempur bersama untuk mengasah kemampuan sekaligus unjuk kekuatan mengingat perang sudah berakhir namun belum tentu musuh hilang siapa tahu saja pihak _Soul Society_ diam-diam sedang menyusun rencana dengan mempersiapkan pasukan untuk menyerang _Hueco Mundo_ kapan saja.

Grimmjow benar-benar sangat benci dengan Orihime karena kehadirannya adalah perusak, pembawa bencana besar untuk kerajaan _Heuco Mundo_. Gara-gara kehadiran Orihime seluruh perhatian Aizen hanya terfokus padanya bukan pada kerajaan, bahkan Grimmjow melihat di mata Aizen sudah tak ada gairan atau pun semangat berperang setelah menikahi gadis bersurai orange tersebut.

Ketiga _Espada_ ini tengah duduk santai di salah satu ruangan di sudut istana dekat perpustakan besar kerajaan, awalnya tak ada hal aneh ataupun perdebatan terjadi diantara ketiganya semuanya nampak tenang. Namun tiba-tiba saja Grimmjow mengamuk tanpa alasan menghancurkan meja di depannya untung saja Syazel, dan Starrk sudah mengambil gelas berisikan kopi agar tidak ikut hancur karena luapan kekesalan Grimmjow.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Syazel dengan nada tenang menyesap pelan minumannya.

Grimmjow menggeremutukkan gigi, "Cih~ Gadis itu pembawa bencana," dengus Grimmjow sebal disertai rasa benci.

"Oh," sahut Syazel santai menanggapi.

 _Espada_ bersurai hitam sebahu ini mendesah pelan, memangku gelas kramik berisikan kopi yang hanya tinggal setengah juga sedikit dingin, "Tahan emosi, dan amarahmu karena itu bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri," Starrk memperingatkan.

Bukan tanpa alasan jika _Espada_ berwajah pria dewasa ini berbicara seperti itu, takut jika sewaktu-waktu Ulquiorra lewat, akan sangat bahaya jika sampai mendengar celotehan Grimmjow yang seperti orang mabuk berat akibat minuman keras walau nyatanya sejak tadi mereka bertiga tengah menikmati secangkir kopi tanpa gula buatan salah satu pelayan di dampingi sepiring kue.

Starrk sebenarnya bukan orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain ataupun ikut berkomentar apalagi bergosip layaknya seorang wanita, namun kali ini dirinya harus mengingatkan Grimmjow tentang perkataannya yang bisa saja membawa masalah besar karena membicarakan mengenai sang Ratu.

"Aku tahu kau sedang marah karena sudah lama tidak berlatih tanding dengan Aizen- _sama_ , tapi aku rasa perkataanmu tadi sudah kelewatan." Kata Starrk setenang mungkin.

"Ck...apa peduliku. Dia memang sumber bencana karena menjadi titik kelemahan Aizen- _sama_." Sahut Grimmjow penuh benci.

Syazel mengangkat kedua sudut ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringai, "Lalu, apa kau ingin menghabisinya?" tanyanya memancing Grimmjow.

"Tentu. Aku ingin membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua dengan pedangku ini." Grimmjow menyeringai kejam membayangkan tubuh Orihime yang mati bersimbah darah.

Perasaan takut Starrk akan kehadiran Ulquiorra yang bisa saja datang kapan saja terbukti, tanpa mereka bertiga sadari kalau ternyata sejak tadi Ulquiorra, _Espada_ kepercayaan sang Raja mendengarkan semua perbincangan ketiganya, padahal sejak awal perbincangan Starrk sudah mengawasi keadaan sekitar memastikan tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan dari _Espada_ kepercayaan sang Raja namun ternyata _Espada_ bermata _Emerald_ ini sangat pintar menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya hingga tak disadari oleh ketiga rekan _Espada-_ nya.

Sebenarnya Ulquiorra bisa saja menyerang _Sexta Espada_ itu, membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian karena mulutnya yang begitu lancang menghina bahkan hendak mencelakai sang Ratu, tapi saat ini dirinya harus bisa menahan diri tidak terpancing emosi. Akan ada hukuman yang lebih baik untuk Grimmjow dari pada sebuah kematian.

 _Espada_ tampan bermata _Emerald_ ini berjalan pelan meninggalkan ketiganya, tak berminat lagi menguping pembicaraan dari ketiga rekan sesama _Espada_.

 **.**

 **~(-)-(-)~**

 **.**

Siang ini tak seperti biasanya, Aizen tiba-tiba saja meminta seluruh _Espada_ duduk berkumpul di aula istana, sebuah hal langka mengingat sudah jarang sekali ada pertemuan seperti ini dilakukan semenjak genjatan senjata dengan pihak kerajaan _Soul Society_ , dan Ulquiorra sebagai _Espada_ kepercayaan sang Raja mengumumkan kepada seluruh rekan sesama _Espada_ tanpa memberitahukan alasan jelas untuk apa mereka dikumpulkan.

Meja panjang dengan berbagai hidangan makanan serta _wine_ kualitas terbaik terhidang rapih diatas meja, beberapa pelayan pun berdiri menunggu dibelakang siap melayani jika dipanggil atau diperlukan. Satu persatu para _Espada_ datang, lalu duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing sesuai urutan dari nomor di tubuh mereka namun pengecualian untuk Ulquiorra walaupun di dada kirinya terulis nomor empat tak menjadikannya harus duduk dikursi urutannya, Ulquiorra duduk tepat disamping Aizen berhadapan dengan Strakk yang merupakan _Espada_ dengan nomor urut satu sekaligus _Espada_ terkuat.

Pos penjagaan sementara waktu harus mereka tinggalkan, dan diserahkan kepada salah satu anak buah kepercayaan mereka sampai urusan dengan sang Raja selesai. Walau mereka semua bisa dibilang adalah rekan satu tim namun tak menjadikan mereka semua bisa akur ataupun bertegur sapa satu sama lain.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Tia Harribel," sapa Starrk mencoba mencairkan suasana dingin diantara mereka selama ini.

 _Espada_ berkulit eksotis ini diam seribu bahasa tak menanggapi perkataan Starrk yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara, karena matanya hanya fokus memandangi sosok Ulquiorra.

Starrk hanya bisa mendesah berat karena lagi-lagi diabaikan, oleh gadis yang ditaksirnya.

Dan, Syazel yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan hanya bisa tersenyum meledek melihat lagi-lagi temannya itu diabaikan oleh Tia Harribel yang sudah terlihat jelas menaruh hati pada _Espada_ berhati dingin, Ulquiorra.

Seluruh _Espada_ sudah berkumpul termasuk Ulquiorra namun Aizen belum terlihat sampai suara derap langkah kaki terdengar menggema ke seluruh ruangan yang hening. Akhirnya orang yang mereka tunggu datang, namun ada hal yang membuat para _Espada_ sedikit bingung terkecuali Ulquiorra dengan kehadiran Orihime dalam pertemuan kali ini walau status dari wanita bersurai orange kecokelatan itu adalah Ratu disini tapi pertemuan kali ini pastinya akan membahas mengenai strategi perang atau semacamnya. Seluruh _Espada_ langsung berdiri, membungkuk memberi hormat pada sang Raja juga sang Ratu bentuk rasa hormat.

"Terima kasih kalian semua sudah mau datang," ujarnya seraya duduk di ikuti oleh para _Espada_.

"Ada hal penting apa yang ingin anda sampaikan pada kami semua?" tanya Grimmjow tak sabaran dengan melirik sekilas ka arah Orihime yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja.

Aizen tersenyum sekilas, "Duduk, dan nikmati saja dulu hidangan kalian, nanti aku bicarakan pelan-pelan," jawabnya santai seraya mempersilahkan anak buahnya menikmati hidangan yang sudah disediakan para pelayan.

Para pelayan yang sejak tadi berdiri pun mulai melakukan pekerjaan mereka, menyuguhkan makanan bahkan menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelas kristal yang sedari tadi masih kosong belum terisi sama sekali.

Kepala Aizen menoleh kesamping kemudian tersenyum lembut, tangannya pun terulur, "Kemarilah, _Hime_ ," panggilnya pada sosok wanita bersurai orange kecokelatan dalam balutan gaun putih panjang yang sejak tadi berdiri mematung di sampingnya.

Merasa dipanggil Orihime berjalan mendekat, meraih tangan sang suami yang terulur untuknya, tubuhnya di dudukan di atas paha Aizen tak mempedulikan tatapan tak suka sekaligus protes dari beberapa _Espada_.

Wajah Orihime menunduk takut, tak berani melihat ke depan walau sebenarnya tak akan ada satupun _Espada_ yang akan bisa ataupun berani melukainya walau seujung jari pun karena sebelum menyentuh tubuh Orihime sudah terlebih dahulu Aizen membelah tubuh orang tersebut.

"Kau kenapa, _Hime_? Apa ada yang membuatmu takut?" Aizen membelai lembut rambut sang istri.

Orihime menggeleng pelan namun wajahnya masih menunduk dalam, tapi Aizen menyadari tatapan takut dari sang istri. Kedua mata cokelat Aizen memincing tajam disertai senyuman dingin, "Apakah istriku ini terlalu cantik hingga harus kau pandangi seperti itu, Grimmjow,"

Ekspresi Grimmjow terlihat kaget, "T-tidak, Aizen- _sama_ ," wajahnya tertunduk takut.

Wajah Orihime masih tertunduk, kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat kerah baju bagian depan sang suami mencari perlindungan serta rasa nyaman dari tatapan dingin sekaligus penuh benci dari beberapa _Espada_ yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Aizen melirik ke arah Ulquiorra, seakan mengerti tatapan dari sang Raja tanpa berkata sepatah katapun tiba-tiba saja _Espada_ bersurai hitam ini menyerang Grimmjow yang sedang duduk menikmati wine.

Karena serangan Ulquiorra yang mendadakan membuat _Sexta Espada_ ini tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengelak ataupun melindungi diri. Teriakkan lirih terdengar mengema di seluruh ruanga saat tangan kiri Grimmjow di tebas oleh Ulquiorra menggunakan pedang. Suasana yang tadinya hening namun terasa tegang kini berubah menjadi ricuh, semua Espada kaget tidak mengira kalau Ulquiorra akan menyerang Grimmjow.

Semua _Espada_ langsung bangunn dari kursinya tapi tidak dengan Aizen yang duduk santai memandangi, kedua sudut ujung bibirnya terangkat memembuat sebuah senyuman senang lain hal dengan Orihime yang terlihat kaget sekaligus kaget karena darah mengalir mengotori meja sekaligus bau amis begitu menyengat hidung.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Ulquiorra!" teriak Syazel marah.

Ulquiorra diam tak bereaksi, pedangnya teracung ke depan ke arah Syazel, "Apa kau juga mau aku memotong tanganmu," kata Ulquoirra dengan nada mengancam.

"Kau!" Syazel berusaha menyerang Ulquiorra namun langsung di tahan oleh Starrk karena itu hanya akan memperparah keadaan.

Grimmjow memegangi lengannya, kedua matanya memincing tajam saat Ulquiorra berjalan mendekati, "Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya karena sudah lancang menghina Orihime-sama," kata Ulquiorra dingin.

Kedua mata Grimmjow membulat sempurna mengingat kembali kata-katanya beberapa waktu lalu mengenai Orihime saat berbincang dengan kedua teman sesama _Espada_ , padahal dirinya sudah memastikan kalau tak ada hawa tanda-tanda keberadaan dari Ulquiorra tapi sepertinya dia salah karena ternyata perkataannya terdengar juga oleh Ulquiorra.

"Lalu," Grimmjow menatap Ulquiorra tajam tak mau kalah, "Apa kini kau mau membunuhku,"

"Kalau itu yang mau, akan aku kabulkan," Ulquiorra bersiap menyerang namun tepukan tangan dari Aizen membuatnya terdiam.

Semua _Espada_ melihat ke arah Aizen yang sedang bertepuk tangan seakan sedang melihat sebuah adegan drama, bukan perkelahian berbahaya yang menyangkut antara hidup, dan mati. Sang Raja bangun dari kursinya seraya menggandeng mesra sang Ratu menghampiri keduanya.

Para _Espada_ tak ada yang berani mengeluarka suara ataupun bertindak apapun, semuanya berdiri berlutut saat sang Raja berjalan menunjukkan sikap hormat sekaligus takut mereka karena bagaimanapun pria bersurai cokelat, bermata _Hazel_ tersebut adalah pencipta mereka semua.

Aizen melirik sekilas keadaan Grimmjow yang cukup menyedihkan dengan tangan terpotong, darah pun masih terus mengalir mengotori lantai, "Hime," panggilnya lembut.

"I-iya..." sahut Orihime gugup sekaligus takut melihat darah yang berceceran di lantai milik Grimmjow.

"Tolong kau kembalikan lagi tangan Grimmjow,"

Semua Espada kaget terkecuali Ulquiorra yang sudah mengetahui kekuatan terpendam milik sang Ratu karena pernah melihat juga merasakannya sendiri.

"Aizen- _sama_ itu tidak..." ujar Syazel meremehkan kekuatan Orihime.

"Diamlah." Sela Aizen dingin.

"Baik, Aizen- _sama_." katanya patuh seraya menundukkan kepala tak berani berkata lagi.

Orihime berjalan mendekati Grimmjow lalu duduk berjongkok disampingnya, kedua tangannya terangkat ke arah lengan Grimmjow yang sudah terpotong, " _Soten Kishun_."

 **WHUSSS~**

Sebuah cahaya kuning ke emasan melingkupi tangan kiri Grimmjow yang tadi terputus akibat ditebas Ulquiorra menggunakan pedang. Semua orang diam melihat, memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh sang Ratu termasuk Aizen.

Kedua mata Grimmjow membelalak sempurna, tubuhnya menegang kaku melihat perlahan-lahan tangannya kembali utuh seperti sedia kala padahal beberapa saat lalu putus di tebas oleh Ulquiorra. Dan, bukan hanya Grimmjow saja yang merasa luar biasa kaget namun seluruh _Espada_ pun sama kaget bahkan merasa luar biasa syok. Mereka semua tidak pernah menyangka sama sekali kalau gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu bisa memiliki kekuatan dasyat di balik sifatnya yang lembut serta terlihat lemah.

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Grimmjow karena lengannya kembali utuh bahkan digerak-gerakkannya mencoba apakah tangannya ini masih berfungsi atau tidak, dan ternyata Orihime mengembalikannya seperti sedia kala.

Orihime bangkit perlahan setelah tersenyum lembut ikut merasakan senang karena sudah bisa membantu walau tidak banyak.

"Sekarang kalian paham, dan mengerti kalau Orihime bukanlah Ratu lemah tak berguna yang tak memiliki kekuatan apapun." Kata Aizen lantang dengan nada tegas.

Hening.

Semua _Espada_ terdiam kaget tak bisa berkata apa-apa terlebih Grimmjow yang tangannya baru saja ditumbuhkan kembali oleh Orihime sebuah hal yang sangat mustahil dilakukan oleh orang manapun terkecuali orang itu memiliki kekuatan seperti dewa.

Baru juga beberapa jalan melangkah hendak mengahampiri Aizen, tiba-tiba kepala Orihime terasa pening, dan pandangannya terasa kabur.

 **BRUK**

Orihime jatuh sadarkan diri tak lama setelah menggunakan kekuatannya untung saja Aizen bersikap cepat dengan langsung menangkap tubuhnya.

Aizen menggendong tubuh sang istri ala tuan putri, "Jika ada diantara kalian yang masih meragukan, dan tak menerimanya sebagai Ratu di kerajaan ini. Katakan padaku, jangan mengatakannya di belakang, lalu bertarunglah denganku sampai mati, karena Orihime adalah wanita yang paling berharga, juga aku cintai." Ujarnya dingin lalu setelahnya pergi meninggalkan aula di ikuti Ulquiorra.

Para _Espada_ masih tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi tapi mendengar perkataan Aizen tadi membuat mereka semua tak berani lagi meragukan apalagi sampai menggunjingkan sang Ratu dibelakang karena ancamannya sangat berat.

Dan, mulai saat ini sepertinya Grimmjow tidak akan meremehkan kekuatan Orihime, menikahi Orihime sendiri adalah sebuah pilihan yang tepat.

"Aku tarik kata-kataku yang menganggap gadis itu pembawa bencana, dan lemah. Kekuatan _Kotodama_ yang dimilikinya luar biasa dan sangat berguna bagi kerajaan ini."

"Tepat sekali. Dan Aizen- _sama_ , memang pintar memilih." Sambung Syazel yang sependapat dengan Grimmjow.

 **~(0)-(0)~**

Beberapa _Adjuchas_ dari tim medis berdatangan ke kamar pribari sang Raja, mereka memeriksa keadaan sang Ratu yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah menggunakan kekuatanya tadi untuk menolong Grimmjow sekaligus memberikan pembuktian pada seluruh _Espada_ kalau dirinya tidak selemah yang dikira. Sementara para _Adjuchas_ sibuk mengobati Aizen duduk di samping ranjang, menemani sekaligus cemas dengan keadaan sang istri dengan menggenggam erat tangan Orihime.

Dan, setelah hampir satu jam tak sadarkan diri, akhirnya Orihime terbangun.

"Ngh~" lenguh Orihime pelan.

Perlahan-lahan kedua mata Orihime terbuka menampilkan kedua netra abu-abunya, samar-samar ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan menyadari kalau ini adalah kamar tidurnya. Apakah tadi Aizen membawanya kesini setelah jatuh pingsan. Melirik ke samping, Orihime mendapati Aizen tengah duduk menyadar dengan mata terpejam, tangannya mengengengam erat tangan Orihime membuat perasaan hangat sekaligus senang menyelimuti hati karena sikap perhatian dari sang suami.

Orihime membelai lembut tangan Aizen, "Yang mulia," panggilnya pelan.

Aizen terbangun setelahnya, wajah dipenuhi senyuman senang, "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," katanya membelai lembut pipi sang istri.

Perlahan-lahan Orihime bangun dari posisinya, dan Aizen membantunya untuk duduk menyandar, "Maaf," kata Orihime penuh sesal memandangi wajah sang suami.

Dahi Aizen berkerut, "Untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Wajah Orihime sedikit tertunduk, "Karena aku terlalu lemah, dan tak berguna sehingga semua _Espada_ meragukanku," katanya penuh sesal, dan kesedihan mendalam.

"Itu bukan salahmu, _Hime_." Aizen membelai pipi Orihime berusaha menjelaskan.

"Tapi gara-gara aku anda..."

"Sssst..."

Aizen membawa Orihime ke dalam pelukkannya, membelai lembut helaian rambut sang istri dengan penuh kasih, "Aku hanya membutuhkan dirimu di sisiku bukan kekuatan mu, camkan itu, _Hime_ ,"

"Hm.."

Mengecup puncak kepala Orihime, "Tak peduli apa tanggapan mereka, bagiku kau adalah wanita hebat karena mampu menaklukan hatiku yang dingin."

Orihime menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Aizen, bisa ia dengar suara detak jantungnya yang berdetak cukup cepat. Dirinya harus percaya kalau pria yang sedang memeluknya saat ini akan selalu melindungi, menjaganya dari apapun yang berusaha menyakitinya walau hanya seujung jari.

Tak akan pernah Aizen biarkan siapapun menyakiti wanitanya, apalagi sampai membuat satu-satu wanita yang dicintai bersedih, dan menitikan air mata karena akan ia buat orang itu menyesal seumur hidup atau perlu dihilangkan dari dunia ini, tak perduli itu siapapun.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : Aizen x Orihime**

 **(AiHime)**

 **~Moon and Sun ~**

 **WARNING : CRACK PAIR, OC, OCC, NO BAKU, EYD BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di dalam istana _Hueco Mundo_ nampak lengang tak terlihat ada aktifitas walau beberapa penjaga berlalu lalang memantau keadaan istana, melihat juga meninjau apakah ada hal berhaya atau takut jika penyusup masuk ke dalam istana walau sebenarnya itu tak mungkin terjadi mengingat sistem keamanan baik di dalam maupun luar istana _Hueco Mundo_ begitu ketat juga berlapis apalagi banyak _Menos Grande_ berkeliaran di sekitar gurun pasir membuat siapapun sulit untuk masuk ke dalam area istana _Hueco Mundo_ , lantas hal itu tak membuat para penjaga menjadi malas berjaga juga berpatroli karena kemungkinan terburuk bisa saja terjadi.

Salah seorang penjaga berjalan di sekitar koridor istana sendirian hanya di temani temaran cahaya lampu dinding.

Para pelayan di istana memang sengaja hanya menyalakan lampu-lampu dingding di koridor sebagai penerangan membuat siapa saja yang berjalan di dalam istana harus berjalan secara hati-hati takut jika nantinya menabrak sesuatu apalagi Aizen yang merupakan Raja sekaligus pemilik istanan megah ini banyak mengoleksi benda-benda antik seperti guci, vas bunga besar berusia ratusan tahun bahak ribuan tahun yang ditaruh di beberapa sudut koridor sebagai hiasan. Jika bertanya dari mana pria bermata _Hazel_ tersebut mendapatkannya, tak ada yang tahu sama sekali selain Ulquiorra, anak buah kepercayaan sekaligus tangan kanan sang Raja.

Walau keadaan di _Hueco Mundo_ selalu gelap karena bulan berada didalam fase malam tidak ada siang hari ataupun matahari maupun bintang yang terlihat menghias langit tapi saat ini adalah waktu istirahat dimana tak hanya Raja serta Ratu saja yang tidur para _Adjuchas_ yang bertugas melayani serta membersihkan istana juga memerlukan istirahat serta tidur sama seperti mahkluk lainnya.

Keadaan di dalam istana bisa dikatakan begitu tenang tak ada tanda-tanda keributan seperti beberapa waktu lalu dimana Aizen memang sengaja mengundang seluruh anggota _Espada_ ke istana lebih tepatnya mengajak mereka semua untuk duduk berkumpul di ruang pertemuan istana dengan mengajak serta Orihime, sang istri untuk ikut menemani.

Dan seperti yang sudah Aizen serta Ulquiorra duga sejak awal kalau kehadiran Orihime ditengah-tengah rapat pertemuan para _Espada_ tentunya membuat kaget serta tak suka walau sikap mereka tidak di tunjukkan secara langsung tapi ada ada saja satu atau dua _Espada_ terlihat tidak begitu senang bahkan secara berani menunjukkan sikap kurang bersahabat saat melihat kehadiran Orihime padahal wanita berhamkota orange kecokelatan itu adalah istri sekaligus Ratu di istana _Hueco Mundo_ dan sudah seharusnya seluruh _Espada_ , para Komandan tertinggi kerajaan menghormati bahkan takut kepada Orihime bukan bersikap kurang ajar dengan tidak menghargainya sama sekali karena itu sama saja dengan menentang Aizen sebagai Raja sekaligus penguasa _Hueco Mundo_.

Ditengah-tengah pertemuan waktu itu tiba-tiba saja Ulquiorra menyerang Grimmjow mengakibatkan _Sexta Espada_ tersebut kehilangan lengan sebelah kanannya dan seketika suasana menjadi mencekam serta riuh karena ulah Ulquiorra yang tak pernah di duga sama sekali terlebih oleh teman-teman _Espada_ lainnya.

Grimmjow hanya bisa duduk berlutut merintih kesakitan memegangi lengannya yang terputus, darah segar akibat lukanya mengotori lantai ruang pertemuan membuat bau amis menyengat hidung begitu terasa. Tubuh Orihime sebenarnya gemetar ketakutan bahkan nyaris pingsan melihat darah tapi semuanya berusaha di tutupinya demi menjaga wibawa sang suami dan tak mau menjukkan sisi lemahnya dihadapan para _Espada_ terlebih mereka semua meremehkan kemampuannya sebagai seorang Ratu.

Namun apa yang di lakukan Ulquiorra adalah perintah Aizen, dimana hal itu memang sengaja dilakukan untuk membuktikan sekaligus membungkam mulut mereka semua yang selama ini selalu meremehkan Orihime, istrinya.

Orihime bukanlah sosok wanita lemah, tak berguna sama sekali yang selama ini di bayangkan. Dibalik sifat lembutnya serta terlihat begitu lemah tak berdaya juga tak berguna ternyata menyimpan kekuatan dasyat yang tak dimiliki siapapun termasuk Aizen sekalipun. Dan semenjak kejadian dimana Orihime menyembuhkan luka Grimmjow bahkan mengembalikan tangan Grimmjow yang sudah terpotong seperti sedia kala membuat semua _Espada_ terkesan juga salut, dan menganggap kalau Raja mereka tak salah pilih memilih pasangan serta Ratu karena dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Orihime bukan tak mungkin kerajaan _Hueco_ _Mundo_ semakin kuat.

 **^,^**

Berjalan sendirian di koridor dalam keremangan dalam balutan dress tidur berlengan panjang berwarna peach, Orihime mendatangi setiap ruangan di istana yang jumlah hampir ratusan demi mencari sosok pria bersurai cokelat pendek dengan mata _Hazel_ , berstatus sebagai penguasa di kerajaan ini sekaligus suami. Dan, sudah hampir dua puluh menit mencari tapi Orihime belum menemukan keberadaan pria tampan tersebut, membuat hatinya tiba-tiba di rundung perasaan sedih.

Padahal belum ada empat jam Orihime tidak bertemu namun rasa rindu mendera hati. Sebenarnya Orihime sudah mencoba tidur sendirian di kamar tapi hampir satu jam berada diatas kasur memposisikan diri dengan berbagai pose tidur agar bisa nyenyak tidur namun mata tak mau terpejam sama sekali bahkan rasa kantuk tak menghampiri Orihime benar-benar tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak kalau tidak ada Aizen didekatnya, dan terkadang hal itu membuat Orihime sebal.

Ketika hendak menaiki tangga menuju lantai empat seseorang menyapa Orihime dari belakangnya, "Orihime- _sama_!" teriak _Espada_ cantik bersurai hijau panjang bergelombang yang di ketahui bernama Nelliel, istri dari Nnoitra salah satu _Espada_ yang bertugas di perbatasan.

 _Espada_ cantik ini berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri, membungkuk hormat kepada sang Ratu. Tadinya _Espada_ bersurai hijau dalam balutan pakaian pelayan ini hanya ingin pergi ke belakang istana menemui sang suami yang kebetulan baru saja datang setelah selesai dari tugasnya di perbatasan, namun siapa yang menduga kalau akan bertemu dengan sang Ratu.

"Ah~Nelliel- _chan_!" kata Orihime kaget.

Wanita bersurai hijau ini melemparkan senyuman lebar melihat tingkah lucu sang Ratu yang ketakutan tadi ketika di panggil seperti seorang pencuri yang ketahuan, "Anda ingin kemana, Orihime- _sama_?" tanya Nelliel penasaran.

"Apa kau melihat, Aizen- _sama_?" Orihime balik bertanya penuh harap kalau pelayan manis ini tahu keberadaan Aizen yang dicarinya sejak tadi.

Berpikir sejenak kemudian Nelliel menampilkan senyuman manis, "Tadi, hamba melihat Yang mulia masuk ke dalam ruang baca tapi itu sekitar satu jam yang lalu."

Senyuman cerah langsung menghiasi wajah cantik Orihime, "Benarkah itu?" Tanya Orihime antusia memastikan kalau Nelliel tak salah lihat.

"Iya, tapi itu satu jam yang lalu hamba melihatnya,"

"Tak apa, karena aku yakin kalau Aizen- _sama_ pasti masih ada disana, dan bisakah kau buatkan secangkir teh untuk Yang mulia serta camilan lalu bawakan ke ruang baca," perintah Orihime.

Nelliel membungkukan tubuh dalam, "Baik, Orihime- _sama_ ,"

"Terimakasih. Sampai nanti lagi, Nelliel- _chan_." Kata Orihime seraya berlalu.

Tersenyum sesaat melihat punggung sang Ratu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dalam kegelapan, "Selamat beristirahat, Orihime- _sama_." Gumamnya karena dirinya lupa untuk mengatakannya tadi.

Langkah kaki Orihime semakin cepat menuju ke ruang baca yang terletak di lantai empat dimana memang biasanya pria bermata _Hazel_ itu selalu menghabiskan waktu disana mulai dari mengerjakan laporan kerajaan, membaca buku bahkan membahas stategi perang dengan beberapa _Espada_ kepercayaanya dan pastinya Ulquiorra tak pernah ketinggalan selalu ada di setiap pertemuan karena menjadi _Espada_ paling dipercaya atau bisa dibilang tangan kanan Aizen.

Orihime berdiri tepat di depan pintu besar berlapis cat cokelat tua dengan pahatan atau ukiran indah disekitarnya dengan gagangan berwarna emas. Mengenggam gagang pintu lalu mendorongnya perlahan hingga menimbulkan suara namun tidak terlalu keras karena sepelan mungkin Orihime membuka pintu takut jika mengganggu waktu santai sang suami yang sangat mencintai buku mungkin melebihi dirinya karena tak jarang Orihime merasa cemburu, di acuhkan jika Aizen sudah memegang buku.

Kedua mata abu-abu Orihime memandang ke seluruh ruangan yang banyak berderet rak-rak buku berisikan berbagai macam buku, dan jika di hitung jumlahnya mencapai ribuan.

Saat matanya melirik ke pojokkan ruangan, dirinya menangkap sosok sang suami dimana tengah duduk nyaman di atas sofa berukuran panjang dengan sebuah buku berukuran cukup tebal berwarna cokelat muda di tangan, raut wajah Aizen nampak serius tak menyadari sama sekali kedatangan Orihime yang berjalan ke arahnya dalam balutan dress tidur berbahan satin berlengan panjang berwarna peach.

"Aizen- _sama_ ," panggil Orihime pelan menginterupsi kegiatan pria bermata _hazel_ tersebut yang terlihat begitu fokus membaca.

Aizen terkejut sesaat namun kemudian menoleh seraya tersenyum pada sang istri seraya menutup buku perlahan, "Kemarilah," tangannya terulur ke depan meraih tangan Orihime yang saling bertautan.

Tubuh wanita cantik bersurai orange kecokelatan tersebut di tuntunnya untuk duduk disebelahnya, "Ada apa, _Hime_? Kenapa kau sini," Aizen membelai lembut pipi gembil sang istri membuat wajahnya langsung bersemu merah seperti buah plum.

Kedua tangan Orihime langsung melingkar erat di tubuh Aizen, "A-aku tak bisa tidur," rajuknya dengan nada manja layaknya anak kecil yang takut tidur sendirian di kamar karena habis bermimpi buruk.

Wajah Orihime di tenggelamkan ke dada bidang Aizen menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu merah tanda tengah malu sekaligus merajuk dan sifat manjanya layaknya anak kecil tiba-tiba muncul.

Tersenyum sesaat, Aizen mengelus puncak kepala Orihime penuh kasih, "Kalau begitu ayo kita..."

"Aku ingin tidur disini. Anda lanjutkan saja membacanya." Sela Orihime cepat.

Rasa malas untuk kembali ke kamar menghinggap di hati, sepertinya tidur di ruang baca tak buruk juga selain itu tidak menganggu aktifas membaca Aizen.

Tak mau berdebat apalagi sampai menolak keinginan Orihime yang entah kenapa belakangan ini sifatnya terlihat begitu berbeda tidak seperti biasanya dan malah cenderung manja selalu ingin di sayang bahkan tak jarang mencari-mencari perhatian padahal seluruh perhatian, cinta, dan kasih sayang Aizen hanya untuk Orihime seorang karena wanita itu adalah dunianya, pusat kehidupan Aizen.

Menyadarkan tubuh di sofa dengan sebuah bantalan besar di belakang sebagai sandaran agar terasa nyaman sedangkan Orihime sudah terlelap tidur mungkin saja sudah bermimpi indah, kebebetulan ada selimut yang kemarin Orihime bawa dan bisa dipakai untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Mengecup singkat puncak kepala sang istri, Aizen melanjutkan kembali kegiatan membacanya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Salah satu tangan Aizen melingkar nyaman di tubuh Orihime sedangkan yang satu lagi digunakan untuk memegangi buku.

Walau agak kesulitan membaca dalam posisi seperti ini tapi Aizen tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali bahkan senang karena ada Orihime di dekatnya, walau tengah terlelap tidur.

Membalik halaman selanjutnya, mata _hazel_ milik Aizen membaca setiap deret kata di dalam buku mengenai informasi mengenai dunia manusia dimana belum banyak yang mengetahui mengenai salah satu dunia dari tiga dunia, dunia tempat tinggal para roh yaitu _Soul Soceity_ , dunia para _Hollow_ , _Hueco Mundo_ lalu dunia manusia tempat tinggal mahkluk mortal karena memiliki umur pendek.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian tak lama setelah Orihime tertidur.

 **Kreek~**

Pintu ruang baca terbuka, seorang pelayan _Adjuchas_ wanita datang membawakan secangkir teh bunga melati dengan beberapa keping kue biskuti gandum utuh sebagai teman pendamping dan dibelakang pelayan tersebut ada Ulquiorra berjalan mengikuti masuk ke ruang baca tanpa tahu kalau sang Raja sedang bersama sang Ratu.

Reaksi Aizen sedikit bingung saat melihat kedatangan _Adjuchas_ tersebut karena seingatnya dirinya tidak pernah meminta dibawakan apapun. Dan sang pelayan yang mengerti akan sikap serta reaksi sang Raja langsung membungkuk hormat, "Tadi Orihime- _sama_ memerintahkan hamba untuk membawakan ini untuk anda," kata sang pelayan menjelaskan.

"Terima kasih. Kau boleh keluar sekarang,"

"Baik, Yang mulia." Kata sang pelayan seraya berjalan menunduk hormat serta takut kepada sang Raja kemudian menutup pelan pintu ruang baca.

Sementara itu Ulquiorra berjalan mendekat ke arah Aizen lalu berdiri tak jauh dari sofa, "Apakah kedatanganku menggangu waktu istirahat anda," ujar Ulquiorra dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tidak. Duduklah," Aizen mempersilahkan anak buah kepercayaannya itu untuk duduk di sofa di sampingnya dan menemaninya di ruang baca karena ia cukup merasa kesepian walau ada Orihime di dekatanya dan kebetulan Ulquiorra datang, setidaknya Aizen memiliki teman mengobrol walau isi dari perbincangannya dengan _Espada_ bersurai hitam tersebut pastinya tidak jauh dari membahas mengenai pasukan kerajaan, strategi perang dan semacamnya.

Mungkin bagi sebagian besar _Espada_ menganggap sosok Ulquiorra sangat menyebalkan, kaku, dan tak bisa di ajak berbincang namun itulah yang menjadi nilai plus tersendiri bagi Aizen mengapa sampai menjadikan Ulquiorra sebagai orang kepercayaannya.

Perlahan-lahan Aizen bangun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk namun tetap mendekap erat tubuh Orihime karena kedua tangan istrinya masih melingkar erat di tubuhnya seperti seekor koala dan itu sangat menggemaskan bagi Aizen.

Orihime menggeliyat tak nyaman saat Aizen berusaha melepaskan dekapan tangannya, " _A_ - _anata_..." igau Orihime.

Ujung bibir Aizen terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil, "Aku disini, _Hime_. Tidurlah, mimpi yang indah." Katanya mengecup pelan puncak kepala sang istri dan itu dilakukan di depan Ulquiorra yang raut wajahnya nampak datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali melihat adegan romantasi dari sepasang suami istri tersebut yang tengah dimabuk asmara layaknya pasangan remaja.

Ekspersi wajah Ulquiorra benar-benar dingin tak memiliki ekspresi sama sekali juga perasaan apapun. Tak heran jika teman-teman _Espada-nya_ mengatai Ulquiorra sebagai wajah papan atau wajah datar karena tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi hatinya entah itu senang, sedih ataupun marah.

"Maaf, membuatmu harus melihat hal seperti ini," ujar Aizen dengan perasaan tak enak.

"Tak masalah, Aizen- _sama_. Selama anda senang dan nyaman melakukannya saya ikut merasa senang juga." Sahut Ulquiorra datar menanggapi.

Aizen tersenyum kecil menanggapi kata-kata Ulquiorra.

Menyesap teh buatan pelayan tadi lalu menaruh kembali cangkir keramik tersebut di atas meja, "Apakah ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" tanya Aizen tak berbasa-basi.

"Anak buahku melihat beberapa klan _Quincy_ memasuki gerbang _Soul Society_."

" _Quincy_?!" dahi Aizen berkerut bingung.

"Benar Aizen- _sama_ , karena dilihat dari pakaian putih yang di kenakan serta hawa _Reaitsu_ mereka. Tidak salah lagi kalau itu adalah _Quincy_."

Ekspresi bingung Aizen berubah menjadi kaget karena tak menduga sama sekali kalau klan _Quincy_ datang ke _Soul Society_ karena klan _Quincy_ atau bisa dibilang para pendeta suci adalah sebuah klan yang terbuang dari kerajaan _Soul Society_ seribu tahun lalu dimana dulu salah satu pendiri _Quincy_ , Yhawch berusaha merebut tahta kerajaan _Soul Society_ dengan melakukan kudeta besar-besaran.

Pria bersurai hitam panjang itu berusaha menggulingkan Raja pada waktu itu dimana sebenarnya keduanya masih memiliki hubungan darah karena kebetulan mereka adalah sepupu, dimana Yhawch adalah anak dari kakak perempuan Raja.

Perang besar pun tak terhindarkan, banyak korban berjatuhan termasuk dari keluarga kerajaan, keadaan _Soul Society_ pada waktu itu benar-benar kacau balau bahkan bisa dibilang begitu menyedihkan karena banyak desa-desa terbakar, hancur akibat dari pertarungan, pada waktu itu Aizen masih berusia muda tapi sudah berada di _Gotei_ tiga belas sebagai salah prajurit biasa belum menjadi seorang Komandan, dirinya juga ikut merasakan peperangan dimana dengan kedua matanya sendiri melihat rekan-rekannya terbantai serta para _Quincy_.

Perang memang selalu membawa bencana sekaligus penderitaan mendalam bagi siapapun tanpa terkecuali.

Aizen memandang sekilas wajah lelap sang istri, kemudian memandang dingin ke arah Ulquiorra, "Jika memang berita yang kau sampaikan itu benar bukan tak mungkin kalau _Soul Society_ berniat melakukan pemberontakan di belakang kita. Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati dengan memberikan perjanjian damai walau Orihime menjadi imbalannya untuk menjadi istriku."

"Apa yang ingin aku lakukan untuk anda?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Aizen merebahkan tubuh Orihime ke sofa lalu menyelimutinya hingga sedada, untung saja Orihime tidak terbangun, Aizen bangun dari posisinya kemudian berjalan santai ke arah jendela lalu berdiri di bawahnya memandang penuh arti bulan besar yang bersinar terang di kerajaannya, "Aku ingin kau diam-diam mencari tahu mengenai kondisi _Soul Soceity_ dan laporkan semua yang kau lihat dan jika memang benar _Soul Society_ berniat melakukan sesuatu, maka dengan terpaksa bendera perang harus aku kibarkan kembali."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Orihime- _sama_? Bukankah beliau adalah salah satu bagian dari _Soul Society_ ,"

"Kini Orihime istriku, Ratu di kerajaan ini dan bukan lagi bagian dari _Soul Society_. Jalankan perintahku tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya sama sekali." Titah Aizen.

"Baik, Aizen- _sama_. Akan saya jalankan perintah anda." Sahut Ulquiorra patuh kemudian pergi menghilang dari hadapan Aizen.

Suasana di ruang baca begitu hening tak terdengar suara apapun bahkan suara lembaran buku yang di balik hanya suara desiran angin yang menjadi melodi tersendiri menemani Aizen.

Hati Aizen bergejolak hebat antara marah dan bingung, mengingat janjinya pada sang istri untuk tidak berperang kembali dengan _Soul Society_ dimana akan mengakibatkan banyak orang menderita karena kehilangan orang terkasih, keluarga tapi jika Byakuya tidak bisa menepati janjinya sendiri bahkan ingin menyerang _Hueco Mundo_ sudah kewajiban Aizen sebagai seorang Raja melindungi rakyatnya dari serangan luar mengingat seluruh penduduk kerajaan _Hueco Mundo_ juga berhak untuk hidup sama seperti penduduk _Soul Society_.

"Maafkan aku, _Hime_." Lirihnya pelan.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Apakah masih ada yang menantikan Fic ini?**

 **Maaf jika kelanjutannya sangat lama karena saya benar-benar sibuk dan sedikit kehilangan jalan cerita Fic ini.**

 **Untuk kelanjutannya sedang dalam pengerjaan namun saya tak bisa janji kapan bisa update chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Saya juga ingin memberitahu kalau saya berencana akan membuat cerita Moon dan Sun di akun Wattpad namun sedang dalam pengerjaan, jika berkenan kalian bisa mampir membaca salah satu karya saya di OgamiBenjir08.**

 **Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan tinggalkan Riview.**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**


End file.
